Hogwarts lee la serie de Harry Potter
by kathitha
Summary: RE- EDICIÓN/Todo Hogwarts se enterará del primer año de Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando una carta misteriosa le llegue a Dolores Umbridge. Es una lectura de los libros.
1. Un aullador misterioso

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

><p>Un aullador misterioso<p>

La Profesora Umbridge caminaba por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La semana anterior Albus Dumbledore había escapado de las garras del Ministerio tras haberse declarado culpable de crear un grupo llamado ED, el cual fue formado con el propósito, suponía ella, de atacarla.

Ante los acontecimientos tan bochornosos, ella fue nombrada la Suprema Inquisidora del Colegio y nada más le importaba, a excepción del mocoso Potter.

Anteriormente le había prohibido las visitas a Hogsmeade por haber dado una entrevista, sin su consentimiento, en la que salía diciendo que quien no debe ser nombrado, había regresado. Sin embargo, ella sabía que todo era un engaño del mocoso para llamar la atención, y deseaba que existiera una manera de demostrar que era un mentiroso, pero _¿__cómo lo haría?, ¿lograría su cometido?_ Esto se lo preguntado una y otra vez en el trascurso de ese día; no obstante, la profesora sabía que de momento no tenía respuesta para sus interrogantes.

Umbridge seguía deambulando por los pasillos cuando, de la nada, una fuerza la hizo parar. Extrañada, y con cierto nerviosismo, miró a su alrededor. No vio nada_¡Qué extraño!_ Pensó; sin embargo, siguió andando atenta a cualquier cosa que se le presentase. A los pocos minutos, otra vez, esa fuerza la paró. Más temerosa que nunca, observó los alrededores y, al no ver a nadie, con la voz más fuerte que encontró, habló:

—Quien este caminando por aquí, ¡Muéstrese!

No obtuvo respuesta. Con mucho miedo dio un paso. Esta vez la fuerza la paró tan fuerte que no pudo seguir moviéndose.

—Le prevengo, quién sea que me este jugando esta broma, será expulsado inmediatamente del colegio, esta advertido.

Silencio y solo silencio se podía escuchar luego que la profesora pronunciase esas palabras.

— ¡Muéstrese cobarde! —gritó con fuerza.

Para su sorpresa, un sobre de color rojo cayó a sus pies. Umbridge lo reconoció al instante. Se trataba de un aullador. Atemorizada, y con cierta curiosidad, lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió. Una voz madura, fuerte y con autoridad le habló. Ella no supo a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

_Dolores Umbridge:_

_Sabemos cuáles son sus pensamientos. Quiere demostrar a toda costa que Harry Potter es un mentiroso. Para alegría de todos, disponemos de una serie de libros que contienen los pensamientos del niño que vivió..._

En ese momento, siete libros cayeron a sus pies totalmente en blanco. La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la profesora.

_Las instrucciones son las siguientes:_

_-Debe ser leído en el gran comedor. Más explicaciones, una vez que estén todos reunidos._

_-Llegaran más personas a leer esto y le rogamos__no echar a nadie del salón, ya que __de lo contrario, se le borrara la memoria._

_Atentamente FPW, FWG Y RFW_

Le tomó varios minutos reaccionar ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, una sonrisa triunfal se le extendió por el rostro _Sí, al fin mis sueños se hacen realidad. Al fin podré demostrar que el mocoso es un mentiroso_ Tarareó mentalmente _y no importa sí vienen más personas, lo que me interesa es que todos se enteraran cómo es ese chiquillo._

Excitada por la expectativa, se dirigió con rapidez a su oficina, acompañada de los libros. Una vez allí, tomó el micrófono mágico y le habló al colegio:

—Se solicita a todo el colegio, tanto a los alumnos como profesores y empleados, dirigirse al comedor ¡Ahora!

Más feliz que nunca, junto a los libros, salió de su oficina rumbo a él. Cuando llegó, todo el colegio se encontraba allí. La confusión en sus rostros era evidente. Al caminar a la mesa de profesores todos la miraron con expresión de furia. Ella, con elegancia, hizo caso omiso de esas miradas, y con una voz fuerte y clara le habló al colegio:

—¡Buenas tardes!

—¡Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge! — saludó el comedor. Ella sonrió de forma efusiva.

—Hoy me pasó algo realmente insólito— la gente la ignoro—, mientras caminaba por los maravillosos pasillos de este colegio pensando una manera de demostrar lo mentiroso que es Harry Potter…

Tras la declaración, varios soltaron bufidos de indignación; mientras otros la miraban como si la quisiesen matar en ese momento, claro está, con excepción de la casa de Slytherin, quienes ignoraban por completo la situación. Por otro lado, en la mesa de los profesores, la molestia estaba latente en sus rostros.

—No puede estar diciendo esas cosas — dijo Hermione enfadada — .Ella es la mentirosa.

—Lo sabemos — concordó Harry con ira. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de querer echarle una maldición a la profesora. Ron puso sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry, dándole aliento. Gesto que él agradeció.

Por el comedor, todavía había murmullos, los cuales comenzaron tras la declaración de Umbridge.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó. Todo el mundo se calló al instante —. Así me gusta —prosiguió como si no hubiese sucedido el altercado —. Y no van a creer lo que pasó, me cayó un aullador el cual decía que existía una serie de libros con los pensamientos del muchacho.

—¡NO! — exclamó Harry horrorizado. Su grito se escuchó por todo el comedor, provocando que todos girasen las cabezas en su dirección.

—Calma— Ron intentó tranquilizar a Harry, a quien le temblaba el cuerpo—. No puede ser tan malo.

— ¿Qué no puede ser malo? — gruñó Harry—. Claro que lo es, ya que hablamos de mi vida, mi privacidad y mis pensamientos— concluyó, mirando furioso en dirección a Umbridge. Ni Ron ni Hermione quisieron decir algo. Ambos podían entender el enojo de su amigo.

—Harry — le llamó Hermione intentando serenarlo. Se notaba que estaba enfadada y horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar —.Piensa un poco, con esto se demostrara que siempre has dicho la verdad.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en su corazón.

En la mesa de los profesores, Minerva McGonagall estaba absolutamente enojada.

—Esto es ilegal, son sus pensamientos, además el Sr Potter dice la verdad.

—Es cierto— corroboraron sus colegas.

—¡EJEM! —exclamó Umbridge, haciendo que todos volviesen a prestarle atención—. Todos deberán leer. Los Slytherin la miraron con horror. Ellos no querían leer nada referente a San Potter.

—No leeré nada que tenga que ver con Potter— declaró Malfoy. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—Sin excepciones — añadió Umbridge. A los Slytherin se le cayó la mandíbula de frustración —. Este libro— prosiguió satisfecha —, demostrará que tengo y siempre he tenido la razón.

Muchos negaron con la cabeza, otros bufaron frustrados y los Slytherin se resignaron. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, un sobre rojo cayó al suelo.

_Querido Hogwarts:_

Muchos ahogaron un grito.

_Sabemos que deben estar sorprendidos y enfadados con lo que Dolores Umbridge ha dicho_…

— Exacto—exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

_Pero le aseguramos que ella dice la verdad. En su poder se halla una serie de siete libros con la vida y pensamientos de Harry Potter, que retratan__sus siete años en el colegio…_

Harry miró horrorizado. Una cosa era que lo dijera Umbridge y otra muy distinta era que lo sentenciaran.

_Sin embargo, antes de dar las instrucciones, una serie de personas entraran al comedor…_

Por arte de magia, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron. Por ella, con asombro, vieron aparecer a Arthur y Molly Weasley, seguido de Billy, Charlie y Percy.

Ron, Ginny, Fred y George ahogaron un grito por la aparición de su familia.

Luego a Dumbledore, quién se veía feliz.

—¡Es Dumbledore!

—¡Ha vuelto!

Resonó por el comedor, mientras algunos aplaudían y otros vitoreaban. Harry pudo ver con gran satisfacción, la cara de Umbridge descomponerse por el asombro.

_Acuérdate de la advertencia_ se dijo mentalmente la profesora. Se calmó casi al instante.

Después, a Cornelius Fudge.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? — se escuchó de algún rincón del comedor.

Harry lo miró confundido y enrabiado _¿Qué tenía que hacer aquí?_ Se preguntó mentalmente; mientras que, para alegría de él, Ron y Hermione, hacia ingresó Kingsley, Alastor Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

Muchos ahogaron en un grito ante el reo de Azkaban.

—¡Es Sirius Black! — se escuchó fuerte y claro por todo el comedor.

—Se callan todos. Él es inocente — dijo Harry enojado.

Quienes lo pudieron escuchar lo miraron confundidos. Los que no escucharon, seguían murmurando en voz baja, con miedo.

Dolores Umbridge se encontraba furiosa, ya que quería apresarlo; pero no podía por la advertencia. Gemía de frustración.

Mientras tanto, los recién ingresados se veían, en su mayoría, desconcertados. Esperaban explicaciones. Para alivió de ellos, el aullador, volvió a hablar:

_Una vez que se encuentran todos los que deben__comenzáramos con la explicación. Si tienen la amabilidad de sentarse, será más fácil para todos._

Los que habían ingresado se dispusieron a tomar asiento. Como era de esperar, los Weasley junto con tonks, Lupin y Sirius Black se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? — preguntó Ron, cuando llegaron hacia donde ellos.

—Ronald Weasley, cuida tu lenguaje — le regañó la señora Weasley. Ron se encogió de hombros atemorizado —, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, una carta llego a nuestra casa.

La señora Weasley siguió hablando con sus hijos, mientras Sirius y Remus se acercaban a Harry. Éste se abalanzo a los brazos de su padrino.

—Me alegro que estés aquí, Sirius, te he extrañado.

—Yo también cachorro— sonrió Sirius—. Lo que no entiendo es porque el ministro no me detiene.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro lo averiguaremos — aseguró Lupin.

Tanto Dumbledore, como los demás ingresados, incluyendo Percy, quien hizo como si su familia no existiese, tomaron asiento en la mesa de profesores.

_Muy bien, antes de dar las instrucciones deben saber que en nuestro tiempo…sí del futuro…_

Muchos abrieron sus ojos de incredulidad.

_Todo es feliz, ya que no existe__Lord Voldemort…_

Esta vez todo el mundo profirió un grito de asombro. No podían creer que no existiese quien no debe nombrarse.

_Y se preguntaran porque tienen que leer este libro. Pues aunque el mundo mágico se libró de Voldemort, fueron muchas las vidas que se perdieron, muchas familias quedaron destrozadas por la guerra…_

—¡Es mentira! —exclamó Umbridge con horror. A su lado Fudge miraba el aullador rezando que no fuese verdad lo que decía —No es cierto, no existió tal guerra.

Todos rodearon sus ojos.

_Por eso hemos decidido enviarles esta serie para que ustedes puedan cambiar lo que está punto de venir. Lo dejamos en sus manos._

Tanto los alumnos como profesores miraron _as__ustados al aullador_ ¿Será verdad lo que decía? ¿Tenían el poder de cambiar el futuro? De momento no tenían respuesta.

_Proseguiré dando las instrucciones:_

_Como ya he mencionado, una serie de libros con los pensamientos de Harry Potter se leerá. Desde ya le pedimos NO JUZGAR A NADIE ANTES QUE SE TERMINE LA SERIE, NI MALDECIR O ECHAR MALEFICIOS A NADIE, DE LO CONTRARIO SE LE BORRARA LA MEMORIA._

Varios asintieron con la cabeza, mientras otros miraron atemorizados el aullador.

_También le informamos que el tiempo se ha detenido en el mundo real, no pregunten cómo, es magia._

-—¡Cool! — dijeron los gemelos a la vez. Algunos alumnos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con ellos.

_Se quedaran aquí hasta que la serie se haya terminado. Se le proporcionaran camas y los elfos le traerán las comidas como si nada__estuviera pasando. Al__finalizar la serie, se deberán tomar muchas decisiones y recuerden que el futuro está en sus manos._

Cuando el aullador dejo de hablar, estalló. Se miraron unos a otros con temor, mientras esperaban a que alguien hablase.

—Sí no hay más remedio, tendremos que leer —habló, con voz potente, el director —. Leerán solo los profesores del colegio de momento.

Los aludidos asintieron con la cabeza justo cuando uno de los libros voló por los aires hasta aterrizar en las manos de Dumbledore. El director, asombrado, abrió el libro y leyó.

—**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.**

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamaron sarcásticamente Harry, Ron y Hermione, provocando que muchos giraran sus cabezas en su dirección. Ahora todo el mundo sabría de sus aventuras. Los tres gimieron.

—**Capítulo uno: El niño que vivió.**

—Qué comience la diversión— suspiró resignado Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo editado.<strong>


	2. El niño que vivió

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>— Vamos Harry, será divertido — le animó Sirius. Harry lo miró con horror —.Al fin podré saber cómo fueron tus dos primeros años en el colegio— terminó de decir con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro, mientras alborotaba el cabello de su ahijado.<p>

Los Gryffindor venían la escena con cierto temor, preguntándose la razón por la que Sirius Black, el famoso asesino, se encontraba ahí y porqué el Ministro no le detenía.

La señora Weasley gemía, no quería enterarse del peligro que podría correr su hijo y sus dos amigos, por más que supiera que los acontecimientos que se narrarían ya habían sucedido.

Albus Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive,**

—Pensé que se trataba de los años del mocoso de Harry Potter en el colegio, no de esas personas— refunfuñó Umbridge.

Aunque la gran mayoría le gruñó, no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Las miradas de todos, entonces, se dirigieron a Harry, quién se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto al director para que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

—¿Normales?, ¡ni que me lo digas! —exclamó Harry sarcásticamente, rodando sus ojos.

—¿No te gustan tus parientes? — le preguntó Neville totalmente confundido por la declaración.

—Te darás cuenta mientras avancemos en el capítulo — dijo, sin dar mayores explicaciones, Harry odiando el hecho que todos se enterarían de su grandiosa vida familiar en breve.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley, luego de aquella respuesta, se miraron mutuamente perplejos, preguntándose cómo sería la vida familiar de Harry y rezando porque no fuese nada malo. Ron y Hermione, en tanto, miraban a su amigo confundidos; pero no hicieron comentarios, algo les decía que lo que leerían sería horrible desde todos los ángulos. Suspiraron inquietos antes de que la voz del director les indicara que seguía leyendo.

**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

—¿Qué significa eso? — graznó la profesora McGonagall, evidentemente enojada desde la mesa de profesores.

Nadie supo qué contestarle. No tenían idea a lo que se refería esa línea, por lo que Albus continúo leyendo.

**El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

—¿Taladros? —preguntaron los sangre pura.

Los nacidos muggles rodaron sus ojos, pero se negaron a decir algo.

—Es una herramienta muggle que se utiliza para hacer orificios en la madera o fierro— explicó Hermione, suspirando.

Los sangres limpias quedaron más confundidos después de la explicación. Ella rodeó sus ojos y bufó exasperada antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

Sirius y Remus rieron disimuladamente. Ellos habían visto una sola vez a Vernon Dursley, pero lo recordaban a la perfección. Era un hombre grotesco en todos los sentidos.

**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,**

Severus casi sonrió. _Petunia Evans siempre fue igual. Dudo mucho que cambie_ Pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

En cuanto a los demás, no les habían agradado las descripciones de esas dos personas, para nada.

**lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-—¿Expiando a los vecinos? — gruñó Molly enfadada.

—¡Cómo puede haber alguien tan chismosa! — agregó Minerva McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño.

Los alumnos se estremecieron. Tener dos mujeres de similar carácter en el comedor, leyendo los libros, sería una completa pesadilla. Varios tragaron saliva.

**Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

—¡Mejor que él! — exclamó Sirius ofendido—. En mi opinión Harry es mucho mejor que aquel niño, pese a que no lo conozco.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente. Le gustaba sentirse tan querido por su padrino y solo esperaba el momento en que se leyese que Sirius era inocente de los cargos que se acusaba y quedase en libertad. Una libertad que se merecía con creces.

Mientras Harry sonreía a su padrino, los alumnos miraban a Sirius con temor y miedo, preguntándose por enésima vez por qué razón se encontraba leyendo ese libro y por qué no lo enviaban a Azkaban. Se encogieron, entonces, de hombros cuando comprendieron que por el momento no tenían respuesta para aquellas preguntas.

**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayortemor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

— ¡Los Potter! — exclamó el comedor atónito.

Nunca nadie imaginó que los parientes de Harry pensaran en los Potter como un secreto horrible, por lo que, momentos después de exclamar, muchos silbaron, gruñeron o maldijeron a los Dursley.

—Los Potter no tienen nada de malo, son geniales —dijeron, a través del ruido, Sirius y Remus enojados. Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienen toda la razón —concordaron Molly y Arthur. Ambos estaban enfurecidos con esos muggles.

En la mesa de profesores, McGonagall, Moody, Kingsley, Hagrid, Binns, Flitwich, Stroup y Trelawney miraban el libro enrabiados y ofendidos. Tanto Lily como James eran excelentes hechiceros y muy queridos en la comunidad mágica. Su muerte supuso un gran dolor para todos.

Albus, en tanto, miraba sereno al libro, pero se le podían notar los ojos oscuros. _Nunca me imaginé que pensaran en ellos de aquella forma _Pensó, sintiéndose apenado.

Snape y Umbrigde eran los únicos que no expresaban emoción alguna. No obstante, el primero en su interior sentía odio por Petunia y su marido.

**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacíaaños; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Sirius, Remus y Snape entrecerraron los ojos, pero nadie notó aquella acción porque la gran mayoría miraba en dirección al libro, indignados.

**porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

—¡Muggles horrendos! — gritaron indignados profesores y alumnos

—James no era inútil— siseó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Era un miembro activo de la orden del fénix— apuntó Remus, frotándose la sien.

—Un excelente miembro— añadió Kingsley, mirando a Harry radiante.

Harry sonrió, orgulloso de la profesión que había conseguido su padre, pese a que no la necesitaba. Y él quería seguir sus pasos, quizá no en la orden del fénix; pero sí como auror de tiempo completo.

Ron y Hermione, aunque se veían enfadados con esa línea, sonreían ampliamente. A ellos les hubiese gustado conocer a los padres de su amigo, pero sabían que eso era un sueño imposible.

Los demás seguían disgustados con los Dursley.

El único que parecía no preocuparse por esa afirmación era Snape, pero en su interior... _James_ _Potter no me importa para nada y puede ser un completo idiota, egocéntrico e inútil, cualquier cosa que esa familia piense de él. Sin embargo, Lily era una de las mejores brujas que pudiese haber en Hogwart. Ella se merecía tener una vida larga y plena, no morir por aquel gusano. Será mejor que Petunia y su familia no sigan diciendo cosas de ella o sino, ya veremos qué penas del infierno reciben. _Pensó, antes que la voz de Albus lo sacase de sus pensamientos.

**Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Arthur y Molly fruncieron el ceño, evidentemente enojados. Pero no quisieron hacer comentarios de momento.

**Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

— ¡Un niño como aquel! — gruñó Minerva, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus colegas se encontraban tan enrabiados como ella.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Remus, siseando enojado.

—¿Cómo se atreven a separar a Harry de Dudley— graznó Sirius, aferrando fuertemente su varita.

—No te preocupes Sirius, no me interesa para nada— le aseguró Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Molly y Arthur lo miraron perplejos, intentando encontrarle lógica a aquellas palabras, pero sin hacerlo. Fruncieron, entonces, el ceño.

Los demás seguían enojados y maldecían entre dientes, no obstante, la voz potente del director los calló y la lectura continúo.

**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

—¿Acontecimientos extraños? —preguntaron los adultos desconcertados.

—No será la noche de... —comenzó a decir Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sirius, a su lado, se puso rígido.

—¿Cuál noche? — preguntó, entonces, Harry confundido.

Nadie le respondió, por lo que Albus, sabiendo a lo que se referían, siguió leyendo.

**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta**.

—¡Qué hermosas imágenes mentales! — exclamó la mesa de Gryffindor sarcásticamente.

El resto del comedor compartió esa acción, asintiendo con la cabeza.

**Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla**

Harry rodó los ojos.

**y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

—Es un niño absolutamente mimado e irritante— expuso Molly molesta.

Todo el comedor le dio la razón a la señora Weasley. Dudley Dursley era un niño completamente horripilante

**«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

—¿Un gato leyendo un mapa? —preguntaron los niños de primero confundidos—. No existe eso.

—Puede que sea la profesora McGonagall —dijo Hannah, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con la Hufflepuff, no obstante, Minerva los miró severamente. Al instante, todos los estudiantes estaban en silencio. Por la mente de la profesora, sin embargo , _Es aquella noche_ se decía mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Esa pérdida era dolorosa para la comunidad mágica.

**Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

—Sí tú los dices— se rió el comedor antes de que la lectura continuase.

**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada.**

Minerva frunció el ceño. Ese día había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ella, no solo por la muerte de dos de sus alumnos favoritos, sino también por vigilar a esa familia.

**Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

—Un gato común y corriente no podrá leer ningún rótulo ni planos; pero si se trata de la profesora McGonagall, todo es posible—dijo Sirius, sonriéndole a la profesora.

—Gracias por el elogio, señor Black—esbozó una sonrisa Mineva.

Todos alternaron las miradas entre Sirius y la profesora, perplejos. Ninguno de ellos jamás imaginó a McGonagall sonriendo así ni mucho menos sonriéndole a un prófugo.

Albus, con una sonrisa en sus labios, siguió leyendo.

**El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

—¡Qué aburrido! — se quejó Fred, cruzado de brazos.

—La morsa es un muggle empalagoso— rió George, chocando las manos con su hermano.

Sirius y Remus se miraron mutuamente antes de reír por lo bajo _Se parecen tanto a lo que hacíamos nosotros dos con James._ Algo les decía a los dos merodeadores que pasarían momentos agradables con los gemelos Weasley.

Los demás, en tanto, reían a carcajadas. Era una excelente descripción para Vernon Dursley, pese a no conocerlo aún.

**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

— ¿Individuos con capa?— parpadeó Draco—-, ¿vestidos de forma extraña?, ¡Quién se cree que es este muggle horrendo y estúpido!

Aunque los profesores se habían enojado por la manera en que se expresó Malfoy, estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, al igual que el resto de los alumnos. Vernon Dursley, de a poco, se estaba convirtiendo en un personaje odiado.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

—No llevamos ropa ridícula— gruñó Harry, golpeando la mesa. Odiaba con todo su corazón a su tío y esperaba no verlo nunca más en su vida, pero sabía que era imposible ese deseo.

Los demás, aun cuando se asustaron por el arrebato de Harry, no dejaron de estar de acuerdo con él. Ellos no eran ridículos ni nada que se le pareciera, pensaron antes de que Albus siguiese leyendo.

**¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

—No lo es— Sirius se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

**Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.**

_Debe ser esa noche _Pensaron los adultos, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!**

El comedor gruñó. Estaban cabreados con la actitud de Vernon Dursley. Muchos querían hechizarlo si tuviesen la oportunidad.

**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

—¡Publicidad! — exclamó el alumnado confundido.

—¿Qué las capas son ridículas o que hacemos una colecta? —gruñeron entre dientes los adultos.

A cada minuto que pasaba, Vernon Dursley era más y más odiado. Y todos concluyeron que jamás deseaban conocerlo. Una persona como aquella no merecía si quiera ser conocida por ellos.

—Él siempre será así— susurró Harry, haciéndole un gesto al director para que continuase.

Albus siguió con sus ojos sombríos y oscuros.

**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.**

La gente frunció el ceño irritada.

**No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

Los profesores, aurores y demás adultos se miraban mutuamente. Cada línea confirmaba que era aquella noche, la noche en que quien no debe nombrarse mató a James y Lily Potter.

De pronto, se sintieron nerviosos, tensos y angustiosos. No querían recordar aquella noche fatídica.

**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas.**

—Pobres muggles— comentó Molly, negando con la cabeza—. No se merecen ser tratados de aquella forma solo porque su jefe esta de mal humor.

Varios asintieron con la cabeza antes de que Albus continuase leyendo.

**Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

Los profesores gruñeron. Nada le daba derecho a gritar de ese modo.

**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

—Estar de buen humor no significa gritarle a las personas— siseó Minerva.

Tanto ella como Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos por cómo había vivido Harry hasta el momento. No querían, tampoco, imaginar nada. Solo esperaban que el libro se les dijese, pero que fuese algo bueno, no malo.

**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba allado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso.**

—Y nosotros estamos enfadados contigo, Dursley— gruñó Gryffindor.

Todos asintieron, incluyendo Slytherin.

Harry, en tanto, suspiró. No quería ni pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros, Sirius, Remus y los señores Weasley cuando se leyese cómo pasó su infancia. No quería la compasión de nadie. Pero también comprendía que nada podía hacer para que esa parte no se leyera. Tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Volvió a suspirar antes de prestarle, otra vez, atención al libro.

**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

**—Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración. Los alumnos se podían imaginar para donde iba el asunto.

-—Es la noche —tartamudeó Sirius, agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, intentando alejar las imágenes de aquel día, alejar esos recuerdos dolorosos que tanto mal le hacían. Sin embargo, también entendía que en algún momento de la lectura, esos recuerdos volverían y él no quería volver a sufrir. No ahora que tenía a su ahijado junto a él.

Harry, en tanto, se había quedado tan quieto como un mármol sin saber cómo reaccionar_ Fue esa noche. Esa maldita noche donde mis padres murieron en manos de Voldemort, donde me convertí en un huérfano y en la que tuve que irme a vivir con los Dursley _ De pronto sintió la ira invadir su cuerpo, pero también sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Aborrecía a Tom Ryddle desde el fondo de su alma.

Sirius, al percatarse de las lágrimas en el rostro de su ahijado, puso una mano sobre su hombro, a pesar de sentirse tan afectado como él. Ron y Hermione, en cambio, le habían tomado las manos a su amigo para infundirle ánimos debido a que sabían lo terrible que era esa situación para él.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, solo se limitaron a sollozar por lo bajo. Harry suspiró, mientras que Albus, con sus ojos azules tristes, volvía a leer.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina.**

—Cobarde— susurraron los gemelos, frunciendo el ceño.

**Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.**

—Es un muggle exasperante y engreído— acotó Tonks, rodando sus ojos.

—No lo dudes— confirmó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadie quiso decir nada, prefirieron seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

-—Es un gran estúpido—gritó, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy. El comedor se giró en su dirección, boquiabierto— ¿Qué? Es verdad —se defendió, cruzándose de bazos y haciendo una mueca

La gente se quedó callada. Sabían que Draco Malfoy estaba en lo cierto al decir que el muggle era estúpido, no obstante, jamás pensaron que él diría una cosa de esas. Suspiraron, antes de que Albus continuase.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

—Es especial en el mundo mágico, tarado— gruñó Sirius, aferrando su varita.

Todos, incluyendo a Slytherin aunque de malagana, asintieron de acuerdo con el prófugo. Sin embargo, todavía le tenían miedo y se seguían preguntando que hacía en el comedor.

**Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

—En el mundo muggle tal vez; en nuestro mundo, no— insistió, esta vez, Remus frunciendo el ceño.

Nadie lo contradijo, ya que tenía razón.

**Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur y Minerva entrecerraron los ojos y gruñeron, empezando a sentir un mal presentimiento referente a la infancia de Harry.

**Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

—¿Harvey o Harold? — repitió Remus perplejo.

—Esos son los nombres más horribles que he escuchado en mi vida—declaró la señora Weasley enfadada.

—No hubiese consentido que James y Lily le pusieran esos nombres a mi ahijado— expresó Sirius enrabiado.

Alumnos y algunos profesores miraron a Sirius estupefactos, ¿había dicho ahijado?, ¿Era posible que Sirius Black, el asesino de esas trece personas, fuese realmente el padrino de Harry Potter? Era absurdo, aún así, no lo sabrían hasta que alguien confirmase esa suposición, cosa que estaban seguros, faltaba harto para saber con exactitud.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.**

Snape gruñó por lo bajo.

**Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

Gruñidos, quejas y silbidos era lo único que se escuchaba a lo largo del comedor. La gente estaba indignada por todo lo que estaban leyendo.

**Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

Algunos rieron por lo bajo y otros miraron perplejos al libro.

**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

La risa fue tapada por una tos seca.

**Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención delos que pasaban:**

Albus negó con la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo.

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles _como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día**!

El comedor bajo su cabeza en señal de luto y tristeza. Ese día, a pesar que en un principio todo era felicidad porque quien ustedes saben se había ido, fue absolutamente lamentable, ya que la noticia de la muerte de los Potter se esparció rápidamente, provocando que la alegría se convirtiera en melancolía. Nadie se imaginó jamás que con la muerte de dos personas, la paz floreciera en el mundo mágico. Y aunque la gran mayoría se preguntaba qué era lo que pasó ese día en la casa de James y Lily, comprendían que quizá nunca lo sabrían.

Los profesores miraban con los ojos vidriosos en dirección de Harry. Para ellos el haber perdido a dos excelentes brujos era todavía un sufrimiento, sobre todo cuando su hijo se parecía tanto a ellos, tanto en lo físico como en el carácter.

Harry, mientras eso sucedía, no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Sólo sabía que la luz verde que recordaba tan vagamente años atrás, se hacía cada vez más evidente y clara en sus pensamientos. Y es más, ahora podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres y su propio llanto, haciendo eco en su cabeza. No era una sensación agradable, era un suplicio. La ira volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, pero también las lágrimas. Se sentía impotente ante todo lo que pasaba.

Sus dos amigos, en tanto, le mantenían las manos tomadas, infundiéndole ánimo y apoyo. Gesto que Harry agradeció esbozando media sonrisa.

Sirius era un asunto a parte debido a que se encontraba con sus manos sobre la cabeza, recordando esa noche. _¿Por qué no confié en Remus?, ¿Por qué no le dije mis sospechas? Hubiera detenido lo que vendría. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más rápido y astuto nada de lo que pasó hubiera pasado. James, Lily, siento tanto lo que sucedió. Me duele que haya sido, en parte, mi culpa lo que les sucedió._

Remus no estaba en mejores condiciones. Él se lamentaba al igual que Sirius _Mis amigos, Lily, James, ¿por qué les tuvo que pasar eso?, ¿por qué a ustedes?, ¿Cómo fue que nos pasó esto?, ¿por qué la rata los tuvo que traicionar?, ¿Por qué?_

Tonks al percatarse de las condiciones en que se encontraban su primo y Remus, les tomó la mano a ambos en señal de apoyo. Ellos agradecieron el gesto con una sonrisa débil y que no llegó a sus ojos.

Luego de que la pena se hubiese pasado, Albus continúo leyendo.

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.**

Harry disimuló la risa con una tos. Imaginaba a su tío en esa posición y la imagen que se le pasó por su cabeza fue bastante graciosa.

**Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado.**

—Muggle idiota— susurró Dean, rodando los ojos desesperado.

Todos le dieron la razón.

**Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

Dean y Semus se miraron largamente antes de reír por lo bajo. Este muggle era un completo imbécil.

**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado** que** se había encontrado por la mañana.**

Minerva esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y seria que estremeció a la mayoría. Nadie quiso, eso sí, decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Odiaban ese tipo de mirada en la profesora.

**En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

La sonrisa de Minerva se acrecentó _Al menos el muggle está recibiendo su merecido por todo lo que hiso. Me alegro haber contribuido un poco._

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

—No funcionara si es McGonagall el gato— negaron con la cabeza los gemelos

—Profesora McGonagall, señores Weasley— corrigió Minerva, mirándolos severamente.

Ambos tragaron saliva, mientras su madre les tiraba las orejas por lo desubicados que habían sido con la profesora.

El regaño de la señora Weasley provocó que unos poco rieran por lo bajo antes de que Albus, con los ojos brillando de diversión, siguiese leyendo.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

—Por lo tanto es Minnie—confirmaron Sirius y Remus, sonriendo por lo bajo.

Minerva los miró severamente, pero aún así esbozó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa. El resto del comedor, miraba atónitos y con la boca ligeramente abierta a ambos adultos.

—¿Cómo la han llamado? — preguntaron George y Fred a la vez, mirando extasiados a los merodeadores.

—Minnie— respondió Sirius con sencillez.

—Es así como la llamábamos en el colegio— terminó de decir Remus, chocando las manos con su amigo.

Los gemelos esbozaron idénticas sonrisas. Estaban seguros que se llevarían muy bien con Sirius y Remus.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

—No— indicaron Sirius, Remus, Fred y George sonriendo—, pero si se trata de Minie, entonces sí.

—Para los cuatro, señores Weasley, señor Black y señor Lupin— dijo Minerva, entrecerrando los ojos—. Les queda prohibido decirme aquel apodo, ¡entendido!

Los cuatro tragaron saliva, mientras los demás se reían de las tonterías de los bromistas.

**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

—Cobarde— declaró la casa de Gryffindor, cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Lo dudaban? — ironizó Harry, rodando los ojos.

Nadie le respondió, pero la gran mayoría le dio la razón. Vernon Dursley durante este capítulo había demostrado con creces ser un completo miedoso, de eso no tenían duda.

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

—¡Qué mujer más chismosa! — exclamó Molly enfadada.

Tonks, Minerva y Sprout le dieron la razón. Comenzaban a detestar a esta mujer.

**y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase (« ¡no lo haré!»).**

— ¡Linda y hermosa frase! — pronunció sarcásticamente Minerva, rodando los ojos.

Las mujeres le dieron la razón. Era una magnífica frase la que había aprendido. Sería un niño perfectamente mimado, no lo ponían en duda.

**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

_Como siempre _Pensó Harry, suspirando.

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual.**

—Se estaban comportando así por lo que le ocurrió a James y Lily Potter— detuvo su lectura Albus y posando los ojos azules en los de Harry. El muchacho tragó saliva, ignorando el centenar de miradas que se dirigían a él—. La noticia se esparció tan rápidamente y fue tan dolorosa e inesperada que la gente no se convencía que dos jóvenes llenos de vitalidad y, por lo demás, excelentes brujos murieran a manos de Voldemort— varios se estremecieron—, quién desapareció de la faz de la tierra luego de ese día.

—El Ministerio— acotó Fugde, mirando al suelo—. Recibió aquel día un centenar o quizás un millar de cartas. Todas ellas esperando a que desmintiéramos lo que salió en el profeta ese día— el corazón de Harry se aceleró, ¿esto había salido en el profeta? , ¿Fue una noticia?, ¿quedaría algún ejemplar aguardado en algún lugar? Lo dudaba, pero aún así quería y deseaba poder ver esa noticia—.Naturalmente—la voz del Ministro lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, y a consecuencia de la insistencia de las personas, nos vimos en la obligación de sacar en el otro ejemplar, una noticia con la confirmación.

—Esa confirmación la dio Albus y fue muy fuerte aceptar, luego de que todos habíamos celebrado la derrota del innombrable pensando y rogando que fuese mentira que James y Lily estuviesen muertos, que era absolutamente cierto— añadió Molly, abrazada a su esposo.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había escuchado esa historia. Y nunca hubiese creído, pensado o imaginado todo lo que pasó aquel día en el mundo mágico.

Sin ser consciente, emitió un sollozo, que pronto se trasformó en llanto. Odiaba que sintieran lastima por él, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal cuando se trataba de sus padres a los cuales nunca conoció por culpa de Voldemort. La ira volvió a él. Odiaba más que nunca a ese ser que les arrancó la vida a sus padres y le quitó su infancia.

De repente, sintió una mano que le tomaba el hombro. Su padrino volvía a infundirle apoyo. Harry le agradeció con la mirada.

Nadie era capaz de articular palabra alguna, por lo que, después que Harry se hubo calmado, Albus decidió seguir leyendo.

**Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día,se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.**

—Nunca serán capaces de explicar los sucesos del mundo mágico. Siempre los dejará desconcertados y extrañados— aclaró Fudge, suspirando brevemente.

**—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—.Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo.¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

Los magos y brujas gruñeron. Esa era la forma menos adecuada de cambiar de tema. De hecho, fue un insulto para ellos, considerando lo que se leía.

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent,Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometía ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces**!

Albus negó con la cabeza antes de seguir.

**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras.**

La gente volvió a gruñir, pero no quiso hacer comentarios de momento.

**¡Es la semana queviene, señores!Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

Muchos volvieron a gruñir, otros entrecerraron los ojos , y los restantes miraron severamente en dirección al libro antes de que la lectura siguiese.

**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba a que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

—¡Al fin! — profirió Susan, alzando sus manos como un gesto desesperado.

**—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

_Siempre con tu irracional odio, ¿no Tuney? Siempre quisiste ser una bruja, pero por tus venas no corría la sangre mágica como lo hacía en mi hermosa Lily. Por ese motivo, odiaste, maldijiste y fingiste no tener una hermana. La envidia te corroe, por eso fuiste y seguirás siendo así con ella a pesar de que murió hace años _Pensó Snape, apretando los puños con fuerza.

Mientras Severus pensaba aquello, Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos irritados. Lily era una de las mejores personas que podía haber en la tierra, exceptuando cuando se enojaba, y no merecía tener una hermana como Petunia.

Harry, en tanto, miraba fastidiado al libro. Él quería saber la razón de su tía para que odiase así a su madre. Le era insólito cuando muchos le habían dicho que su mamá era una excelente bruja y persona. No le caía en la cabeza aquello.

En cuanto a los demás, gruñían. Albus, con los ojos melancólicos, volvió a leer.

**—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

**—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

**—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

**—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes..._su grupo_.**

—¿Su grupo? —interrogó Sirius enfadado.

—No somos ningún grupo— gruñeron Dean, Parvati, Lavander y Neville.

—Somos magos civilizados— apuntaron Seamus, Luna, Susan y Hannah, cruzados de brazos.

—Y mucho mejores personas que ustedes, Dursley— añadieron Ron y Hermione, mirando con odio al libro.

Nadie los contradijo, porque tenían toda la razón. Hasta el momento, la aberración a los Dursley estaba aumentando rápidamente. Y no dudaban que se trasformase en odio puro.

**La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

—Porque eres un maldito cobarde— susurró Sirius, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Para su suerte, nadie lo escuchó.

**En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión**.

—No es un nombre horrible. En realidad, Harry es un nombre muy lindo—aclaró Ginny, frunciendo el ceño y ruborizándose levemente. Las demás alumnas asintieron, mientras Harry se iba tornando rojo de la vergüenza y el cumplido—. Lo que sí puedo decir es que el nombre de Dudley es vulgar, horrible y entretenido.

Varios rieron por lo bajo, otros negaron con la cabeza y los restantes miraron a Ginny enojados antes de que Albus, con una sonrisa en su rostro, volviese a leer.

**—Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí,estoy de acuerdo.**

Sirius gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Se limito a seguir escuchando.

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.**

La gente le sonrió abiertamente a la profesora. Ella le estaba dando una pequeña lección a Vernon, poniéndolo maniático y nervioso.

Minerva, en respuesta, se limitó a asentir levemente. No obstante, aún podía sentir la irritación que le produjo vigilar a aquellos muggles.

**Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

La profesora Mcgonagall agachó la cabeza, mientras sollozaba discretamente. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Dumbledore al dejar a Harry con esa gente. Y temía, ahora que estaba leyendo esto, que no era como él le había convencido años atrás y a todas las personas que le preguntaban por el niño: Que Harry se encontraba y lo cuidaban muy bien.

**Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente,pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por sumente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que,aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley.**

Harry miró fijamente al libro. A él le hubiese encantado no vivir jamás con los Dursley y quería encontrarle la razón a su tío cuando decía que no existía manera alguna para que se acercaran a ellos. Pero eso no era posible, él de todas formas tuvo que irse con sus tíos porque alguien lo ordenó así. Sin embargo, anhelaba conocer los verdaderos motivos para que lo dejasen en ese lugar y quién lo dejó allí. Podía asegurar, eso sí, que Dumbledore sabía ambas respuestas y nunca se lo había dicho, aunque algo le decía que tenía que ser por su madre, Lily Potter. Suspiró brevemente antes de que Albus volviese a leer.

**Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

Sirius, Remus y Snape entrecerraron los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Vernon Dursley y no era nada agradable.

**No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...**

Albus suspiró _A lo mejor no fue la mejor idea dejarlo con ellos, aun así tenía y debía hacerlo._

**¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

Harry miró al libro que sujetaba el director, preguntándose una vez más la razón para que él terminase viviendo con los Dursley.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.**

La gente miró a la profesora sin comprender por qué seguía en ese lugar. Ella, en respuesta, le hizo un gesto al director, intuyendo que saldría en el libro. No había necesidad de explicarlo.

**Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

Nuevas miradas confusas se dirigieron a la profesora, quién optó por rodar los ojos y señalar con su dedo al libro.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.**

**Lacoladel gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

La gente miró sin comprender esa línea, ¿quién podría ser? Sin embargo, no pensaron más allá de eso porque la voz de Albus Dumbledore sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

**En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como sise la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

—¿Qué hace el director en ese lugar? — preguntaron los estudiantes confundidos.

El director suspiró, pero no dijo nada. Él quería que con la lectura del capítulo se dieran cuenta de por qué se encontraba ahí _Sí es que Harry ya lo supo por esta línea._ Pensó, mirando discretamente en dirección de Harry. Lo vio con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos _Lo sabe_ suspiró resignado, entrecerrando los ojos e evitando hacer contacto con los ojos del muchacho porque aún sentía que veía los ojos de Voldemort en los de Harry.

En efecto, Harry al leerse esa línea, supo que una de sus respuestas sería respondida _Sí es Albus Dumbledore quién me dejó allí, tiene que tener una poderosa razón y me la tendrá que decir más temprano que tarde._

Ron y Hermione, en tanto, miraban perplejos al director, intuyendo casi lo mismo que Harry.

Los tres amigos suspiraron como si fuesen uno solo antes de que Albus volviese a leer.

**El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

—Exacto—murmuró Harry, aún con el ceño fruncido.

**Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entredientes y murmuró:**

Minerva negó la con la cabeza, mientras la gran mayoría disimulaba la risa con una sonora tos.

**—Debería haberlo sabido.**

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

—Impresionante— murmuró la casa de Ravenclaw, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

—Alucinante— dijo Slytherin, entre asombrados y de malagana.

—Fantástico— profirió Hufflepuff, mirando sorprendidos al director.

—Queremos uno— rogó Gryffindor, poniendo los ojos como gatito.

Albus se limito a sonreír con los ojos brillando intensamente antes de seguir leyendo.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba.**

Los de primer año se estremecieron, ya que le tenían cierto terror a la oscuridad.

**Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle**.

Harry sonrió. Su tía Petunia se hubiese vuelto loca intentando de ver qué cosa pasaba si es que se hubiese percatado de esa acción. Era tan chismosa, que daba exasperación.

**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

**—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

—Teníamos razón— rieron los gemelos, chocando las manos.

—¿Alguien dudo de eso? —le preguntaron Charlie y Billy con las cejas levantadas.

Fred y George se encogieron de hombros sonriendo.

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba.**

La gente miró confundida al libro.

**En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

—¡Oh! — exclamó el comedor con las orejas ligeramente rojas.

**Parecía claramente disgustada.**

_Por supuesto que estaba disgustada. Observar a esos muggles horrendos todo el día fue suficiente para mí _Pensó Minerva contrariada

**—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Varios soltaron unas risitas, que la profesora calló de inmediato con la mirada severa.

**—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared deladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

Otra vez, la gente rompió a reír. Minerva volvió a callar al comedor, mirando de forma dura

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Varios agacharon la cabeza, otros miraron melancólicamente a Harry, y los restantes se limitaron a recordar aquel día.

Sin embargo, Harry apretaba los puños. Se sentía enrabiado por lo que había sucedido ese día, ¿gente celebrando cuando sus padres murieron a manos de Voldemort? Dale, podía entender a la comunidad mágica. Después de años de torturas, terror, asesinatos a las personas, él desapareció sin dejar rastro. Motivo más que suficiente para armar fiestas, pero aún así deberían haber mostrado un poco más de respecto. Quizá haberse quedado en casa en memoria a ellos, quizá haber celebrado discretamente, quizá haber hecho una sola celebración, o quizá no haber celebrado nada porque costó la vida de dos personas.

Suspiró para intentar calmarse, sabía que no sacaba nada con enojarse por algo que había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás y que nunca podría ser cambiado. No valía la pena recriminar al mundo mágico. No lo valía.

Volvió a suspirar antes de volver a prestar atención a la lectura.

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no...**

Harry le sonrió a la profesora McGonagall. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa confundida.

**¡Hasta los _muggles _se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo.**

Suspiros resignados fue lo único que se escuchó tras esa declaración.

**Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle.**

Kinsgley negó con la cabeza al recordar a Diggle. Siempre fue muy exagerado para sus cosas.

**Nunca tuvo muchosentido común.**

**—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

La gente asintió, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambian rumores...**

Los que no habían estado presentes en la primera guerra, escuchaban con gran interés el intercambio de los profesores.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles _lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.**

—No pasará nunca— dijeron convencidos los estudiantes.

Los adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír antes el convencimiento de los más jóvenes.

**Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—Por supuesto que sí— graznó Umbridge, rodando los ojos.

—Se equivoca— dijo calmadamente Harry—. Voldemort se fue por algunos años porque quedó sin fuerzas luego de que atacó mi familia. Se estuvo escondiendo como el gran cobarde que es, pero el año pasado regresó. Lo vi con mis propios ojos y mató a Cedric Diggory, aunque haya gente que no me crea o que piense que estoy hablando estupideces.

—Mientes, chiquillo embustero— refunfuñó Dolores.

La gente se había quedado en silencio, escuchando la conversación entre Harry y la profesora en absoluta quietud.

—No miento— insistió Harry hablando pausada y tranquilamente, aunque por dentro quería gritar—. Los libros dirán la verdad y ni usted ni el Ministerio podrán negar las verdades que se lean y le juro que tendrán que pedir perdón como mínimo. Y no precisamente a mí, sino un perdón a toda la comunidad mágica por haber tapado tantas atrocidades.

—No te atrevas, jovencito— siseó Umbridge, poniéndose de pie.

—Me atrevo porque digo la verdad— rugió Harry, golpeando la mesa—. El Ministerio es una entidad farsante que oculta información y que encarcela o acusa a personas inocentes. Y usted, señora Umbridge es la más infame de todas y la peor profesora que piso nunca Hogwart, que le ha hecho un mal terrible al colegio— la profesora amplio los ojos, sorprendida. Al igual que los estudiantes y adultos—. Ahora, siéntese y escuche el libro— como si fuese una orden, Umbridge se dejó caer en la silla en la cual estaba sentada. Los demás contenían la respiración y miraban anonadados a Harry—. Profesor Dumbledore, siga leyendo.

El director asintió y siguió leyendo con un comedor impresionado con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

—¿Un qué? — preguntaron los sangre pura.

Albus solo rió por la frase que venía.

**—¿Un qué?**

Varios rieron por lo bajo y otros miraron avergonzados.

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles _que me gusta mucho.**

—¡Ah! — exclamaron los sangre pura, encogiéndose de hombros mientras los nacidos muggles reían.

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

_Y no lo era _Pensó Minerva antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—. Como le decía,aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

**—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor,**

Todos, exceptuando a Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus y Albus se echaron atrás con el mismo temor.

—¡Vamos! — exclamó Harry, cruzado de brazos—. Es solo un nombre.

Nadie le hizo caso. Harry rodó los ojos exasperado antes de que el director volviese a leer.

**pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

La gente se volvió a estremecer.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

El comedor se quedó atónito, pero no dijo nada.

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

**—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

—No tanta información—-gimieron los alumnos.

Pomfrey simplemente se ruborizó, mientras que Albus miraba a los alumnos con un deje de diversión en sus ojos.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

El ambiente del gran comedor cambio por completo. Si antes era de diversión, ahora todo el mundo, incluyendo a los profesores, miraba a Harry con aspecto sombrío y triste.

Harry quedó mirando a la nada, consiente que de cada rincón le miraban. Rápidamente Ron y Hermione le tomaron la mano en señal de apoyo. Lo mismo hizo Sirius y Remus.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal i****ntensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento.**

Minerva asintió de acuerdo con el libro. Estaba deseosa de discutir la verdadera razón por la que quien no debe nombrarse desapareció.

**Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Una vez más, McGonagall asintió.

**Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort aparecióen el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potterestán... están... bueno, que están muertos**.

El Gran Comedor sollozó en silencio, recordando aquel día con absoluta tristeza. Había sido duro para todos enterarse de esas muertes. Aún no la superaban.

Harry apretaba los puños, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Aún se preguntaba el motivo de Voldemort para matar a sus padres. Deseaba saberlo más que nada en el mundo. En ese momento pudo sentir las manos de sus mejores amigos sobre las suyas, apoyándolo en silencio, mientras sollozaban. Él le agradeció con una mirada su apoyo.

Sirius y Remu, en tanto, mantenían sus manos sobre la cabeza; recordando ese fatídico día. Tonks, para tranquilizarlos, les sacó las manos de la cabeza y se las tomó, infundiéndoles ánimo. Ellos le agradecieron el gesto, sonriendo.

Los Weasley lloraban, al igual que los profesores. Albus miraba con tristeza al libro, sin su brillo característico.

Costo un rato que todos se calmasen para que la lectura siguiese.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

_Dos de mis mejores alumnos _Sollozó Minerva, sacándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

**Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Harry ignoró las miradas que se dirigieron a él luego de que se leyera esa parte.

**Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

Esa declaración sólo sirvió para que, nuevamente, los sollozos se tomaran el comedor.

Harry, aunque tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, se preguntaba _¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué su familia?__ Necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta, que sabía que pronto la obtendría._

Dumbledore, sin ese brillo en los ojos, se atrevió a mirar a su alumno y le envió una triste sonrisa que el muchacho le respondió con el mismo desconsuelo. Albus pensó decirle el motivo que tuvo Voldemort para haber atacado a su familia, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento que se iba a averiguar a lo largo de la lectura. Por lo que decidió seguir leyendo.

**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—Es lo que todos queremos saber— comentó Sprout.

Varios le dieron la razón, pero el director calló cualquier otra pregunta, volviendo a leer.

**—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

_Dumbledore lo debe saber_. _Tiene que saberlo_ pensó Harry, mirando intensamente al director, quien siguió leyendo.

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba.**

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa antes de que Albus siguiese leyendo.

**Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número;pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledo redebíade tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

**—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

Varios miraron a Hagrid, esperando a que dijese algo; pero él simplemente se quedó callado.

Harry tenía un pésimo presentimiento el cual supuso que sería en breve confirmado.

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

**—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora**.

Harry gruñó enojado. Entonces el director había sido, él lo había dejado al cuidado de sus tíos. No sabía el motivo, pero este hecho le hizo sentir mucha rabia en contra del director.

Mientras él pensaba eso, los demás se habían vuelto en su dirección atónitos. Aunque sabían que Vernon Dursley era un hombre malo, no podían ver el por qué de la reacción de Harry. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar, intuyeron que la lectura se lo diría.

Albus, apenado, prefirió seguir leyendo.

**—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—Exacto— corroboró el comedor.

Pero Albus no les dio tiempo de decir nada más porque volvió a leer enseguida.

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—¿Una carta? — preguntó el comedor perplejo.

—¿Es enserio? —interrogó Seamus sorprendido.

—¿Se ha vuelto loco? — inquirió Neville, mirando anonadado al director.

—Una carta no es el mejor medio para explicar porque razón un niño se tiene que quedar con ellos. Siempre es mejor decirlo en la cara— dijo Molly, mirando severamente a Albus.

El director se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Sirius y Remus entrecerraban los ojos.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry!**

—Mi punto exactamente— comentó Molly, mirando aprobatoriamente a Minerva.

**¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

Harry gruñó enfadado. Odiaba esa maldita fama y dudaba que la gente comprendiese la razón por la que no le gustaba. Tardarían varios capítulos o libros para que comprendiesen del todo el motivo.

El alumnado y el profesorado se preguntaban si era posible que Harry abominase su fama, lo cual era un absoluto disparate. A todos les hubiese encantado ser famosos. Suspiraron, luego de pensar aquello, y aguardaron a que el director siguiese leyendo.

**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

Harry asintió dándole, en parte, la razón a Dumbledore. Había muchas cosas más de por medio que le hacía aborrecer su fama.

Los demás lo miraban boquiabiertos.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí,Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Todo el mundo rió a carcajadas, mientras Harry se encogía más y más por la vergüenza.

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida— dijo Harry en voz alta.

Hagrid se ruborizó y Albus sonrió ampliamente.

**—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

El comedor miró atónito la similitud que existió entre el profesor y Harry. Hecho que, sin dudas, dejó a más de alguno sin palabra.

Hagrid se tornó más rojo aún.

— Harry se parece a Dumbledore — declaró Ron, aún atónito por la situación. Varios le dieron la razón.

En cambio, Sirius, Remus, Fred y George reían disimuladamente, pero pronto se quedaron callados porque Albus volvía a leer.

**—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

La gente miró al libro con ansiedad, preguntándose qué había sido eso.

**Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hastaser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

—¿Podría ser mi moto? —susurró Sirius.

Él pensó que sí, pero sabía que lo averiguaría en breve.

**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

La gente rió con disimulo.

**Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casitoda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín**

—Es Hagrid—sonrió el comedor, provocando que el semi-gigante se ruborizara.

**En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

Harry supo que ese bulto era él. Y, aunque no lo quiso sentir, se puso nervioso.

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

**—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

—¡Sí—exclamó Sirius exxitado—. Es mi moto.

El comedor lo miró boquiabierto, _¿Ese era el comportamiento habitual de Sirius Black, el famoso asesino?_ Esperaban que no.

**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

**—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos apenados.

**pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles _comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

—¡Aw! — aullaron las niñas.

Harry se ruborizó.

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Los alumnos volvieron sus miradas hacia Harry, quién intento tapar la cicatriz aplastándola con sus cabellos, cosa que no funciono.

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

Harry suspiró lentamente.

**—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

—Mucha información— gimieron los alumnos.

Albus se encogió de hombros, mirando divertidos a sus estudiantes.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso**,

—¡Aw! —chillaron Cho, Marrieta, Susan y Hannah.

—¡Es adorable! — exclamaron Hermione, Ginny, Parvati , Lavander y la señora Weasley.

Harry se ruborizó, mientras Ron, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Charlie, Billy, Tonks, el Señor Weasley y el resto de sus compañeros varones, reían por lo bajo.

**raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido**.

—¡Ey! — profirió Sirius ofendido—. Me ofende esa frase.

—Sirius, no hables de más —le dijo Remus seriamente al ver que la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba mirándolo curioso, a excepción de quienes lo sabían.

Sirius se calló al instante.

**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los_muggles_!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...**

Harry le dio la razón a Hagrid.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

Harry apretó los puños una vez más.

**Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

La gente miró con tristeza a Harry, quien ignoró esas miradas. No quería la compasión de nadie.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Casi lo mismo que hacían los tres mencionados.

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

Harry apretó aún más su puño. Estaba furioso.

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

Sirius cambio su estado de ánimo. Si antes se encontraba total y absolutamente divertido. Ahora su expresión se había puesto sombría. Nadie quiso decir algo al haber esa expresión porque el hombre les atemorizaba.

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en elaire y desapareció en la noche.**

Hagrid suspiró.

**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

**Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4**.

Las mujeres volvieron a chillar. Era tan adorable imaginarse a Harry de bebé.

**—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró**.

—¡Cuánto la necesite! —susurró Harry en voz muy baja.

**Nadie, para suerte de él, se percató de lo que había dicho.**

**Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

—¿Lo dejo en un umbral? —preguntó Molly enojada y atónita.

Albus se limitó a mirarla, pero se negó a contestar. De hecho, siguió leyendo.

**Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas.**

Harry asintió, de acuerdo con esas palabras.

**Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

—¡Aw! — volvieron a chillar las mujeres.

Harry se volvió a ruborizar.

**sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pero se sentían nerviosos por esas líneas.

**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: « ¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

Lo mismo hicieron las personas en el gran comedor, levantaban una copa, diciendo esas palabras.

Harry, en cambio, no se sentía bien. Por un lado, seguía enojado por esas celebraciones; por el otro, muy pronto se enterarían de su vida familiar y temía por la reacción que podrían tener las personas, especialmente sus amigos padrino, Remus, Tonks y los Weasley cuando se leyese esa parte.

— Bien— anunció Albus—. El capítulo ha terminado. Debemos leer otro, Profesora McGonagall, ¿quisiera leer?

—Por supuesto, profesor — le respondió Minerva, tomando el libro que le tendía Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Me imagino que todos leyeron la nota de autora que dejé el día sábado, ¿no? Si no lo hicieron y se encuentran sorprendidos, les digo que decidí reeditar Hogwart lee la serie de Harry Potter. Esto significa, errores ortográficos, gramaticales y de redacción. Además de agregar y/o modificar algunas reacciones. Este capítulo tenía mucho que arreglar y agregar. Ahora que lo volví a leer me di cuenta de esos errores. Y en serio les digo, que este capítulo parece nuevo en comparación al oficial (al que escribí en el 2011), el cual era realmente y de todo corazón malísimo, sin sentimiento, sin grandes reacciones, sin nada. Esto me hizo percatarme de cuánto ha cambiado mi escritura a lo largo de estos tres años. No hay punto de comparación entre el antes y el después. En fin.**

**Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana, considerando que los capítulos están escritos y que solo hay que modificar (el segundo creo que será igual a este. Habrá una gran diferencia entre el reeditado y el que leyeron hace tiempo atrás, aunque terminaré tan cansada como con este). Así que, los lunes habrá un capítulo nuevo reeditado. Mírenlo de la siguiente manera, mientras se actualizan estos capítulos, la autora sigue trabajando con el capítulo que corresponde al Prisionero de Azakaban. La espera será mucho menos, ¿no? Y recuerden que la autora está ocupada con la Universidad, esto es si es que alguna semana no actualice, dale.**

**Eso, los quiero y nos leemos en breve.**

**Besos.**


	3. El vidrió se desvaneció

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>La profesora McGonagall se preparaba para leer un nuevo capítulo cuando un sobre rojo cayó a sus pies. Confundida, se agachó, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada del comedor.<p>

_Querido Hogwart— leyó aturdida._

_El capítulo que viene será muy doloroso de leer y asimilar. Nadie creerá lo que se estará leyendo. Y basándonos en esa suposición, pensamos que en algún momento se sentirán tan impotentes que desearan por todos los medios hechizar a algo. Por ese motivo, es que están autorizados a lanzar maleficios. Ojo, es sólo por este capítulo, nada más._

_Se despide FPW, FWG Y RFW._

Un silencio atónito y tenso se apoderó del comedor luego de que Minerva terminase de leer aquella carta, ¿qué significaba aquello?, ¿qué habrá querido decir con que no asimilarían lo que se leía?, ¿qué pasaba?

Harry, en tanto, tragó saliva comenzando a sentirse nervioso, ¿qué dirían Sirius y Remus cuando se enterasen de la infancia que tuvo?, ¿qué pensarían Ron y Hermione cuando se leyese lo que les ocultó?, ¿cómo reaccionarían los demás? Le preocupaba lo que pensarán ellos, lo que menos quería era lástima o compasión hacía él. Pero también, recordaba la alacena, los castigos injustificados, los maltratos…Sacudió la cabeza, todo aquello lo hacía sentir mal y prefería que jamás nadie supiera lo que había vivido con los Dursley.

—Harry—dijo Hermione hablando lenta y pausadamente— ¿Qué significa eso?

Harry no contestó, prefirió quedarse callado. Esto le significó una serie de miradas preocupadas, alteradas y perturbadas de parte de Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur y Tonks.

—Harry, no somos idiotas— torció Ron, mirándolo fijamente—, ¿qué significa lo que dice la carta?

Nuevamente, Harry se quedó callado.

Sus dos amigos se miraron inquisitivamente, sin atreverse a decir algo; mientras que el Gran Comedor se llenaba de murmullos relacionados con la vida familiar de Harry Potter y preguntándose, a la vez, si la razón para que se les autorizase a lanzar maleficios era precisamente por el título del capítulo. Suspiraron, sabiendo que a lo largo del capítulo se darían cuenta.

La profesora McGonagall llamó, entonces, al silencio y comenzó a leer.

—**El vidrio que se desvaneció**

El comedor miró interrogante al libro que sostenía la profesora entre sus manos, pensando en la posibilidad que el título del capítulo se refiriera a la magia accidental de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, era una suposición que tendrían que esperar a que se confirmase mediante la lectura.

Harry sabía exactamente de lo que se trataba ese título y, aunque fue gracioso ver a su primo gritando por aquella serpiente, también comprendía que su verdad saldría a la luz en cualquier minuto, y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos. Luego, tragó saliva poniéndose completamente nervioso. No quería imaginar lo que pasaría en unos segundos más.

—¡Eh, ahijado! — exclamó Sirius con los ojos brillando intensamente—, ¿leeremos acerca de tu magia accidental?

Harry, nuevamente, se quedó callado. Remus al presentir que su sobrino no hablaría, decidió responder por él.

—Tiene que ser así Sirius. O si no, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? — comentó, negando con la cabeza.

Sirius lo miró intensamente antes de asentir. Su amigo tenía razón, no podría tratarse de otra cosa. Luego, suspiró y le prestó atención a Minerva McGonagall que comenzaba a leer el capítulo.

**Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto. **

—Privet Drive siempre fue igual— comentó Harry—. Y nunca cambiará.

La gente lo miró con extrañeza antes de que la lectura continuase.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el** **número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi** **exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas** **noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. **

Harry miró al libro intensamente, pero se ahorró sus comentarios. Nunca le gustó aquella casa.

**Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. **

Harry bufó. En esa casa las únicas fotos que había era la de ellos. Él siempre fue desplazado, humillado e ignorado. Realmente, odiaba esa vivienda.

**Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

—Ahora es una ballena— rió Harry, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente.

La gente rompió a reír, sin fijarse en el nerviosismo de Harry. Segundos después, Minerva silencio las risas y volvió a leer.

**y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,** **en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Las expresiones faciales de la gente reunida en el Gran Comedor se oscurecieron. A nadie le gustó hacia donde parecía apuntar aquella línea y si algo le pasó a Harry durante esos diez años, los muggles pagarían cualquier cosa que lo hubieran hecho.

Y las personas que actuaría en nombre de todos serían Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. No había duda de eso.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento,**

El comedor suspiró aliviado. Después de todo, Harry se encontraba todavía allí.

**aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

—**¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

—¿Quién se cree que es esa muggle? — gruñó Sirius, golpeando la mesa.

—No tiene derecho a tratar así a Harry— siseó Remus, apretando los puños ligeramente.

—Además, esa no es manera de despertar a un niño— añadió la señora Weasley enojada.

Harry se alejó de los tres adultos. No quería ni pensar en cómo tomarían lo de su alacena. Seguramente algo terrible sucedería, pensó antes de volver su mirada en dirección de la profesora McGonagall, quien le estaba lanzado una mirada feroz a Albus. Luego de hacer aquello, Minerva continúo leyendo.

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. **

Ron y Hermione sisearon enojados.

**Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

—**¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y** **después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. **

Harry gimió, pero siguió escuchando la lectura. Entre más rápido pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, mejor para él.

**El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

—¿Recuerdas mi moto? —preguntó Sirius, atónito.

El chico asintió, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de su padrino.

S**u tía volvió a la puerta.**

—**¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

—**Casi —respondió Harry**

—**Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se** **queme.**

—¿Sabes cocinar? — preguntó la mitad del alumnado, mirando a Harry perplejos.

—¿A esa edad? — interrogó la otra mitad, estupefactos.

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora—gruñó la señora Weasley.

—Lo que nos interesa es que hayan hecho cocinar a un niño de once años, el cual podría haberse quemado con el fuego— siseó Remus, frotándose la sien.

—Esto claramente es una violación a los derechos del niño. Es abuso infantil —Sirius mantenía los puños tan apretados que parecía que golpearía a alguien en cualquier momento.

Y en cuanto Sirius Black mencionó aquello, la gente miró anonadada a Harry y se volvió en dirección de él, exigiéndole una respuesta.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Harry? — demandó Hermione, cruzada de brazos.

—Siga leyendo, profesora McGonagall— pidió Harry, omitiendo la pregunta de su amiga.

Ella lo miró indignada y confundida antes de que Minerva siguiese leyendo.

**Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. ****Harry gimió.**

Lo mismo hizo Harry. Odiaba tener que hacerle los cumpleaños a su primo cuando a él jamás le celebraban los suyos.

—**¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

—**Nada, nada...**

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? **

Harry, una vez más, volvió a gemir.

**Harry se levantó** **lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

—¡Arañas Harry!, ¿Has mencionado arañas? —preguntó Ron aturdido, estremeciéndose levemente.

Hermione emitió una pequeña tos para disimular la risa que amenazaba por salir de su boca, porque sabía que Harry la miraría enojado y, por sobre todo, porque no quería tener una nueva discusión con Ron

Sin embargo, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y el señor Weasley reían con disimulo. La señora Weasley, por otro lado, le enviaba miradas duras a sus hijos y esposo.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,**

—¡En serio! — exclamó Ron mirándolo atónito, mientras el resto reía de él.

Harry no le respondió, ya que se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría y que sería muy doloroso de leer.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

Minerva dejó caer el libro, evidentemente conmocionada; mientras el silencio se apoderaba del Gran Comedor. Nadie hablaba ni emitía comentario alguno.

_¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No creo que el Sr Potter haya tenido que dormir en ese lugar! Sin embargo, esos muggles en el capítulo anterior han demostrado ser capaces de cualquier y perfectamente podrían… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡Me niego a creerlo! Es una broma, una pésima broma. Leeré de nuevo para asegurarme que lo que leí es mentira_ Pensó la profesora, tomando de nuevo entre sus manos el libro y volviendo a leer aquella parte.

**porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde** **dormía.**

El silencio en que estaba inmerso el comedor se convirtió, de pronto, en fuertes gritos de protesta, reprobación e ira en cuando se leyó de nuevo esa línea. Entonces, el caos comenzó.

—No mi ahijado—gritó Sirius, golpeando la mesa con sus puños y sintiéndose impotente. Era el peor padrino del mundo, ¿por qué le tenía que suceder aquello? ¿Por qué él no estuvo ahí?, ¿por qué justamente a Harry? Pronto sintió una lágrima traicionera deslizarse por su mejilla, rápidamente se las secó y miró a su amigo.

— ¡Malditos muggles! — exclamó Remus enojado.

Sirius le encontró toda la razón. Esos muggles eran la peor escoria que podía pisar la tierra. Él jamás le perdonaría lo que le hicieron pasar a su ahijado. Era una promesa.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? — gritaron, en ese momento, Ron y Hermione de brazos cruzados, totalmente enrabiados por lo que el libro les había revelado.

Harry optó por quedarse callado. No quería lastima ni compasión. Tampoco deseaba ver a las caras de Sirius, Remus, Ron o Hermione. Ellos de seguro estarían enojados. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar a la señora Weasley.

—Abuso infantil— siseó Molly, mientras su esposo trataba de calmarla.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que Fred, George, Charlie, Billy y Tonks lo miraban boquiabiertos, intentando asimilar lo que se había leído; pero sin hacerlo.

Ginny era la única, de su familia, que parecía fuera de sí. Ella se encontraba paraba, caminando de lado a lado, murmurando cosas ininteligibles para los que estaban a un metro de ella, sin embargo, entendibles para quienes estaban más cerca.

Sirius fue uno de los tantos que escuchó a Ginny murmurar. Y lo que entendió decía relación con gastarle una buena broma a los Dursley. Acto seguido, se dejó caer en la silla, tomó un pergamino y una pluma de la mochila de Harry y comenzó a escribir.

—Lunático— gruñó Sirius enrabiado luego de unos segundos—. No me estas ayudando.

Remus captó el mensaje enseguida y se dispuso a darle algunas ideas a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos, no obstante, se fijó en la mirada de asombro que tenían Fred y George en sus rostros.

Ellos se miraron mutuamente, atónitos durante unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir y unirse a los dos merodeadores.

La mesa de Gryffindor, en tanto, miraba a Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y furia. Nunca se imaginaron que él viviese ese maltrato de parte de sus parientes. Era inaudito que el niño que vivió sufriera ese tipo de abusos. Ellos querían venganza.

Harry, en tanto, seguía callado y mantenía la cabeza agachada; porque para donde mirase todos tenían en su poder la varita, todos dispuestos a maldecir a quien fuese. Sin embargo, se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de profesores y se sorprendió al ver a la profesora McGonagall regañando al director.

—Dígame en este instante, Albus, por qué tuvo que dejar al Sr Potter en esa casa — exigió Minerva fuera de sí.

—No puedo decirte los motivos, Minerva; pero te aseguro que es lo mejor para él— respondió Dumbledore con los ojos oscuros.

—Pero Albus— torció, para sorpresa de los profesores, Fudge—, ningún niño merece ser tratado así. Lo que hicieron, y seguramente están haciendo, es abuso infantil y, por tanto, debemos intervenir para…

—Lo sé, Cornelius—le interrumpió el director fríamente—. Créeme que lo sé.

Nadie se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna tras ver ver aquella mirada en Albus.

Dolores, en cambio, tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro que no se podía descifrar a simple vista; pero a nadie le interesaba.

Snape, quien al igual que Umbridge, tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro. Él no podía creer lo que se había leído _Mi padre nunca llegó a tanto. Él me tenía una propia habitación. Es imposible que Potter haya dormido en una alacena. Debe ser una alucinación, ya que el hijo de James Potter debe y debió ser mimado en la infancia. Sí, eso es, aunque…Alacena…_ Sin querer, apretó los puños. No podía sentir lástima del hijo de su peor enemigo. No podía. Suspiró, mirando en dirección de Harry Potter, pero la mesa de Gryffindor estaba repleta de gente. Lo más llamativo es que había alumnos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw en ella, _¿qué estarían tramando? Debe ser algo grande y que no es de tu incumbencia _Pensó, antes de rodar los ojos.

Y lo que estaba tramando Gryffindor, específicamente Sirius, Remus, Fred y George, eran los detalles de una broma que habían preparado para los Dursley cuando los tuviesen en frente. Ellos los harían sufrir por hacer dormir en una alacena a Harry Potter.

Harry, en cambio, intentaba ver aquel pergamino; pero no tenía la visual para hacerlo, ya que la mesa estaba alborotada de gente. Se frotó la sien y miró a la única mesa donde nadie se había unido a la elaboración de la broma: Slytherin. Se sorprendió debido a que pensó que Malfoy y sus compañeros se estarían riendo. Muy por el contrario, tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas de la impresión.

Draco Malfoy no podía creer lo que se leyó instantes atrás _¡San Potter durmiendo en una alacena!, ¡En una alacena!, ¡En eso!, ¡Es imposible!, ¿Dónde quedo el niño mimado? _Se preguntó, mirando a sus compañeros, quienes tenían expresiones similares a la de él.

Entonces, de la nada, apareció un globo con la imagen de los Dursley. El comedor se paralizó unos cuantos segundos; pero al siguiente momento, todos, incluyendo a los profesores, esbozaron sonrisas maliciosas. Acto seguido, se pararon y formaron una fila delante del globo. Uno por uno fueron lanzando maleficios.

Cuando cada uno paso -cosa que tomo un par de horas -se volvieron sentar ya más calmados. Luna, cuando retornaron a sus puestos, se dirigió hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Se nota que extrañas a tus padres y que sufres en silencio las humillaciones de esos muggles, ¿no es así?

Harry se limitó a asentir. Ella sonrió y sin que nadie le dijese nada, se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Ginny.

Luego que la gente se hubo sentando, la profesora McGonagall continúo leyendo.

**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. La indignación era palpable en los rostros de todos. Muchos agarraron sus varitas, dispuestos a maldecir a aquel globo.

—¡Maldito niño mimado! —exclamaron, los señores Weasley, Remus y Tonks enfadados.

Sirius no quería hablar ni pensar, lo único que sabía es que esos muggles iban a pagar muy caro por hacer hecho dormir a su ahijado en una alacena. Ya había anotado algunas cosas en ese papel; pero aun faltaba mucho, pensó, sintiendo rabia.

—¡Ese muggle no es más que un cerdo! —expresó Ron disgustado, acaparando la atención del comedor. Pero a él no le importó. No se podía acostumbrar a la idea de que su mejor amigo haya tenido que dormir en una alacena, mientras su primo obtenía todo lo que quería.

—¡Ron! — le regañó Hermione —. No hables así.

Ron la ignoró, porque estaba dolido con todo lo que se había leído. Hermione no lo podía culpar, ella todavía no asimilaba el maltrato que sufrió – y quizá seguía sufriendo – Harry en la casa de los Dursley.

Ninguna persona quiso hablar ni decir nada por el regaño de Hermione a Ron; pero sí vieron a ambos tomarse de la mano discretamente para darse apoyo mutuo. Mientras tanto, Harry sentía demasiada vergüenza de lo que detallaba el libro. Él rogaba que esta parte se terminase de leer pronto.

Para sorpresa de todos, en ese momento, Draco Malfoy le lanzó un maleficio al globo y, acto seguido, maldijo entre dientes.

Harry lo miró desconcertado, al igual que los demás. Sin embargo, Minerva interrumpió esas miradas con la lectura.

**La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si** **conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. **

Harry rodó los ojos.

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Gruñidos y silbidos provenientes de todos los rincones se escuchó en el comedor. A nadie le estaba gustando el trato de los Dursley a Harry, especialmente a su padrino.

—Que ese cerdo asqueroso ni se atreva a tocar a mi ahijado— gruñó Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos _Todo esto es mi culpa. Si tan solo no hubiese sugerido cambiar al guardián secreto. Si tan solo esa rata no me hubiese culpado a mí, Harry no hubiese tenido que vivir así__. _Se lamentó.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, ya que estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del prófugo, pese a que seguían teniéndole terror.

**pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy** **rápido.**

—Excelente— se frotó las manos Fred, mirando extasiado al libro.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había**

**sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

—Eres exactamente igual que James Potter a esa edad. Tan flacucho como bajo —se reían Sirius y Remus

Varios rieron por lo bajo, pero otros reían a carcajadas. Harry se mantenía solemne, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

La risa cesó al instante, dando paso a los gruñidos.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

—Potter de la raíz del cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de los pies—dijo Sirius, suspirando brevemente—, a excepción de los ojos. Tienes los…

—Ojos de mi madre— concluyó Harry, agachando la cabeza.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada porque la expresión melancólica en el rostro de Harry los dejó tristes.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**.

Hermione se llevó las manos sobre su boca _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todos los signos estaban allí, ¿cómo fui tan estúpida? _

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** **pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

Ron y Hermione se miraron mutuamente con horror.

—Harry, tú no…—tartamuedó Ron perplejo—, ¿a ti te gustaba tu cicatriz?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Pero si la odias — añadió Hermione, mirándolo sorprendido.

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros. No quería decir frente a todos la razón por la que le gustaba su cicatriz, eso quedaba para él. Además, intuía que sus amigos lo sabían perfectamente. En efecto, Ron y Hermione se miraron intensamente antes de volver a posar sus miradas en su amigo, sabiendo el motivo _Fue únicamente porque eso lo identificaba como mago y tenía relación directa con sus padres. _

Los demás se veían completamente confundidos, pero optaron por no decir absolutamente nada. Minerva, viendo que nadie emitiría otro comentario, siguió leyendo.

**La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

—**En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no** **hagas preguntas.**

Silencio. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Perplejidad. Ceños fruncidos. Brazos cruzados. Enojo. Rabia. Eran las cosas que se podían ver a primera vista en las personas reunidas en el comedor, ¿cómo podía ser posible que los Dursley le hayan dicho a Harry Potter que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente de coches?, ¿qué tenían en la cabeza cuando decidieron decirle eso? Pensaron antes de que las protestas empezaran a escucharse en cada rincón del Gran Comedor.

— ¡Un accidente de coche! — gritaron los señores Weasley, Charlie, Billy, Tonks y los gemelos, aferrando su varita fuertemente.

—Ni James ni Lily murieron por un estúpido accidente de coche. Ellos murieron asesinados por Voldemort— rugieron Sirius y Remus enfadados. Varios se estremecieron por aquel nombre.

— ¿Qué se han creído los Dursley? — profirieron Ron y Hermione molestos.

Harry, sintiendo rabia por escuchar una vez más aquella mentira, miró a su alrededor. A lo largo del comedor, los insultos, silbidos se escuchaban fuertes y claros, pero algo le llamó la atención: Vio a la profesora McGonagall sacar su varita y lanzar un maleficio al globo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Lily y James no murieron por ningún accidente, ¿cómo se les ocurre decir eso?, ¡estúpidos muggles! —siseó fuertemente y enojada.

De la sorpresa, la expresión de las personas pasó a la incredulidad. Nadie nunca había visto así a Minerva McGonagall. Era sumamente raro verla así.

Albus miró a la profesora con tristeza ¿_Y sí le hubiese hecho caso?...No, estaba bien lo que he hecho, acuérdate de la profecía, esa es la única manera. Harry tiene que seguir viviendo allí, aunque sea infeliz. Es por la seguridad de él._

Snape, en tanto, una vez más puso una expresión neutra en su rostro; sin embargo, miles de pensamientos le rondaban en la mente. El más destacado fue: _Potter__, ¿Por qué vienes a desordenarme todo lo que pienso de ti?_

La profesora, quien aún se encontraba furiosa, se aclaró la garganta y siguió leyendo.

**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería** **vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

Gruñidos era lo único que se escuchó a lo largo del comedor luego que se leyese esa línea. A nadie le gustaba cómo estaban tratando los Dursley un tema tan delicado como la muerte de James y Lily Potter. Era, literalmente, un insulto para ellos.

**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

—**¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

—¡Idiota! — rodó los ojos Sirius—. No funcionará jamás.

Harry disimulo la risa que le produjo la expresión fácil de su padrino con una tos. No quería reírse cuando el comedor se encontraba tan enojado, o sino pensarían que se estaba trastornando o algo así.

**Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que**

**Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. **

Sirius y Remus gruñeron.

**A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

—Como todo un Potter— comentaron Sirius y Remus, sonriendo ligeramente _Se parece tanto a James y si no tuviese los ojos verdes cualquiera pensaría que es él__. _Pensaron con nostalgia.

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo y rieron por lo bajo. Ese pelo era especial e indomable.

Harry solo rodaba los ojos exasperado.

**Harry estaba friendo los huevos **

Molly siseó y entrecerró los ojos**.**

**cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.** **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

La gente se rió de la excelente descripción del muggle

**Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.**

—Lo que tú digas —emitió el comedor sarcásticamente.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

**Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Los alumnos se rieron sin control cuando se pronunció esa frase, incluso los profesores, adultos y aurores se sorprendieron a sí mismos esbozando sonrisas o disimulando una risa con una tos.

—Harry, eso fue impresionante— dijeron, a través de su risa, Fred, George, Bill y Charlie.

Harry sólo sonrió, mientras que Sirius, Remus y Tonks reían con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No sabíamos que tenías tan buen sentido del humor, amigo— comentaron Ron y Hermione, riendo.

Harry volvió a sonreír. Le gustaban este tipo de pasajes, ya que aminoraban el enojo y enfado del comedor y de él mismo. Luego, le hizo un gesto a la profesora McGonagall para que siguiese leyendo. Ella siguió después que la risa hubo terminado.

**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque** **había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

—**Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

— ¡¿Se está quejando luego de recibir todos esos regalos?! — preguntó Malfoy aturdido y negando con la cabeza.

—Siempre fue así, Malfoy. Dudley es un chico demasiado mimado y caprichoso. Muy parecido a alguien que conozco— le contestó Harry, mirándolo fijamente.

Draco se hizo el desatendido, pero igualmente frunció el ceño. Ese Dudley se parecía en algunas cosas a él y una de ellas era el número de regalos que recibía. Sin embargo, a él no le llegaban tal cantidad de presentes para su cumpleaños, eran mucho menos.

—**Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. **

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordando a la tía Marge inflarse como un globo. Había sido épico y único y esperaba ansioso leer aquella parte, pero para eso falta mucho.

**Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

—**Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

La gente rodó los ojos.

**Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el** **beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

Molly, Tonks, Minerva, Ginny y Hermione entrecerraron los ojos.

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

—**Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,** **pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

—¡pichonito! —exclamaron Fred y George, riendo sofocadamente.

—¿Están dementes? — interrogaron Sirius y Remus, sonriendo.

—Muggles idiotas— añadieron Dean, Seamus, Lee y Neville, negando con la cabeza.

—No sabía que tus parientas pudiesen ser tan entretenidos— declaró Ron, carcajeando. Hermione rodaba los ojos.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin emitir comentario alguno.

**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último,** **dijo lentamente.**

—**Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y..**

—El muggle no sabe contar, ¡qué idiota! — rodó los ojos Remus.

Harry rió disimuladamente.

—**Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—**Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más** **cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

**Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

Y el comedor se rió de la estupidez de Dudley y Vernon.

—**El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,**

**Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado.

**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío** **Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la** **filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un** **vídeo. **

La casa de Gryffindor gruñó.

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

—**Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg**

Albus y Harry esbozaron una sonrisa.

**se ha fracturado una pierna. No** **puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

—¡Tiene un nombre, tarados! — gritó Sirius, sobándose la sien.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, aunque seguían atemorizados por su presencia.

**La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto.**

Harry volvió a sonreír.

**Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. **

Sirius y Remus entrecerraron los ojos una vez más. No sabían el motivo, pero algo les decía que a Harry no le celebraban los cumpleaños. Gruñeron por ese pensamiento.

**Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

—Harry— lo llamó Sirius calmadamente.

—Sí, Sirius —Harry le prestó toda la atención, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente.

—¿Jamás te llevaron a pasear o te celebraron algún cumpleaños? — le preguntó, con una mirada oscura.

Harry lo miró durante unos segundos; mientras que los alumnos, profesores y adultos volvían sus miradas a la escena, curiosos.

—¿Quieres la verdad, padrino? Toda la verdad— dijo Harry, suspirando lenta y pausadamente. Sirius asintió—Siempre me trataron como una paria, como un ser inmundo que no merecía vivir. Jamás se preocuparon por mí. Jamás tuvieron una muestra de cariño conmigo. Jamás me trataron como un sobrino, era una persona invisible para ellos. Una vil molestia. Alguien que arruinaba sus vidas. Y por eso, jamás me llevaron de paseo o me celebraron algún cumpleaños, ¿estás contento ahora? — le gritó al terminar.

Pero Harry no quiso gritarle a su padrino de esa forma. Fue sólo porque los recuerdos dolorosos se le vinieron encima en cuanto Sirius había emitido esa maldita pregunta. Se arrepintió de sus palabras segundos después de decirlas. Miró, entonces, apenado.

Sirius no emitió comentario alguno. Se limitó a tomar el pergamino y comenzó a escribir, murmurando cosas ininteligibles y maldiciendo entre dientes. Remus acompañaba a su amigo en las maldiciones.

Los demás se encontraban demasiados aturdidos para hablar, pero sí se sentían enfadados. Nunca se hubiesen imaginado algo como lo que se leía y que cambiaba el concepto que tenían del famoso Harry Potter.

Una vez que Sirius y Remus hubieron dejado de anotar cosas en el papel, la lectura continúo.

—**¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

— ¡Mujer idiota! — gritó la señora Weasley, lanzándole un hechizo al globo.

Nadie se movió ni enunció nada, por lo que luego de aquello, la lectura siguió.

**Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a**_**Tibbles**_**,**_**Snowy**_**, el**_**Señor Paws**_**o**_**Tufty**_**.**

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el comedor confuso.

—los gatos de la señora Figg— respondió Harry, restándole importancia.

—¡Ah! — profirió la gente.

Harry rodó los ojos antes de que la profesora McGonagall continuase leyendo.

—**Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

—¡Marge! — exclamaron Ron y Hermione, mirándose mutuamente—. Es ella. Realmente ella.

—Sí, la que voló— respondió Harry, riendo por lo bajo.

—Quiero que llegué ya esa parte para ver cómo sucedió. Será único y épico— carcajeó Ron.

Los demás miraron a los tres amigos confundidos, ¿Qué habían querido decir con eso?, ¿quién era Marge?

Y a juzgar por las expresiones de Harry, Ron y Hermione, ellos no les responderían las preguntas hasta que llegase el momento. Suspiraron molestos e irritados antes de que la lectura siguiese.

—**No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

—Y yo no los aguanto a ustedes— siseó Sirius.

—Son la gente más horrible que pudiese existir en el mundo— añadió Remus, gruñendo.

**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no** **estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

Furia. Odio. Gruñidos. Silbidos. Molestia. Era todo lo que se escuchaba y se veía en el Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, un hechizó proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, impactó al globo. Todos miraron a dicha mesa para saber quién había sido: Neville tenía el ceño fruncido y guardaba su varita en la túnica.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario. La profesora McGonagall decidió, entonces, volver a leer.

—**¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

—**Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

—**Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. **

Varios lo miraron asombrados, pero no dijeron nada. Harry se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

**Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley**

Seamus y Dean le sonrieron ampliamente. Era una muy buena oportunidad para hacer cosas que normalmente no hacía.

**Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

Todos rieron por lo bajo, imaginando a Petunia atragantándose con un limón. La imagen fue divertida.

—**¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

Hagrid y Minerva gruñeron, molestos por aquel comentario.

—**No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—**Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

—Harry no es un animal— gruñeron Ginny y Cho al mismo tiempo. Ambas se vieron con sorpresa por haber dicho lo mismo, aunque se les podía notar una expresión de enojo en sus rostros.

—No se merece ser tratado así—sisearon Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Charlie y Bill enojados.

—Y más les vale llevar a mi ahijado al zoológico para que paseé en él— silbó Sirius enfadado _Por mi culpa, por mi gran estupidez Harry no tuvo una buena infancia._

—Despreocúpense—dijo Harry—, que me llevaron al zoológico y conocí a muchos animales.

La gente lo miró incrédula antes de que él le hiciese un gesto a la profesora McGonagall para que continuase leyendo.

—**El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

**Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

—Es un terrible niño mimado— declaró Tonks horrorizada.

—**Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial**

—**exclamó, abrazándolo.**

—Te lo arruine de todas formas— sonrió Harry, acomodándose en la silla.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos antes de que la lectura continuase.

—**¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los** **brazos de su madre.**

Gruñidos. Quejidos. Silbidos. Fue lo que se escuchó fuerte y claro en todo el comedor.

**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

—**¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento**

**más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata.**

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron y Harry miraron con sus ojos sombríos al libro, pensando en una rata traidora en particular.

**Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los** **chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

—Menos mal se calló— rodó los ojos Molly Weasley.

**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida.**

Muchos gruñeron, otros silbaron enojados y los restantes le lanzaron maleficios al globo.

Harry, en tanto, miró a la mesa de profesores, preguntándose qué expresión tenían ellos al leerse aquellas líneas. Se sorprendió por tres cosas: Primera, a los docentes al borde de las lágrimas; segunda, a Albus mirándolo fijamente apenado; y tercero, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue el profesor Snape, que se encontraba con la varita bien sujeta a su mano y con una mirada que jamás le había visto. Era como si se hubiese sorprendido y se hubiese enojado a la vez por enterarse de aquello.

Harry tuvo la extraña sensación que algo le sucedía al profesor de pociones, pero no sabía qué era. Se encogió, entonces, de hombros y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

—**Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy** **avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena** **hasta** **la Navidad.**

—¡Qué ni se te ocurra castigar a mi ahijado! — Sirius golpeó la mesa enfadado.

Harry, algo nervioso, se preguntó cómo tomaría el castigo por haber soltado a esa serpiente. Tragó saliva, no sería nada bueno.

—**No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

**Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

Los gruñidos y las miradas sombrías se apoderaron del comedor ¿Cómo era posible que ellos no le creyesen a un niño? Era insólito.

**El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no** **conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

—¡Magia accidental! —aplaudió Sirius a viva voz, mientras el resto del comedor se mantenía expectante.

**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar.

**exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». **

Remus entrecerró los ojos.

**Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry,**

Una vez más, los gruñidos se apoderaron del comedor.

**que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas. **

Sirius y Remus gruñeron.

**Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

—La maldición del cabello Potter — torcieron Sirius y Remus, mientras Harry los miraba curioso, misma expresión que tenían los demás en su rostro—. Más tarde— le prometió Sirius, sonriendo. Harry asintió y volvió a prestarle atención a la lectura.

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

— ¡Estúpido Muggle! — exclamó una vez más el comedor, enojado por cómo trataban a Harry.

**Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas). Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, **

Algunos rieron al imaginarse la escena. Otros seguían enfadados.

**pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

—Menos mal —exclamó la casa de Gryffindor.

**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

—¡ Se apareció! — exclamó el comedor asombrado.

Todos miraban a Harry aturdidos, mientras el muchacho se encogía más y más a causa de la vergüenza. No recordaba ese episodio, tampoco lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos como había llegado al techo.

En la mesa de profesores, sin embargo, todos tenían algo que decir.

—Eso es una magia accidental muy poderosa —dijo el profesor Flitwick, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él; el resto se veía atónito, especialmente Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge, ya que todo lo que escucharon hasta ahora no concordaba con lo que tenían en mente sobre el chico. No podían encontrar palabras para expresar lo que sentían por lo que habían descubierto por el libro.

—Albus, ¿puede ser que posible que el señor Potter haya aparecido? — le preguntó Minerva, curiosa.

—No sé—le respondió, suspirando.

La profesora le envió una mirada penetrante, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

La verdad, no obstante, es que el director tenía dos conjeturas: La primera era que se podría deber a los poderes que le trasfirió Voldermort aquella noche. La segunda, podría ser que Harry realmente fuese un mago poderoso. Sin embargo sea como haya sido, sin dudas la magia de Harry Potter era impresionante.

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. **

La gente, al imaginarse a Harry trepando por los techos, se echó a reír. Debió haber sido chistoso a los ojos de los muggles.

**Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) **

Sirius y Remus gruñeron y entrecerraron los ojos una vez más. Aún se sentían culpables por todo lo que había pasado Harry en su infancia.

**fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

_Muy interesante deducción _Pensó el director, frunciendo el ceño.

Los demás se encontraban absolutamente anonadados como para decir algo. Realmente fue y es impresionante lo que hizo Harry, apareciendo o volando, al techo.

**Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y** **Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la** **señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

Harry frunció el ceño. No sería nada agradable lo que vendría en unos cuantos minutos más.

**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de** **muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos.**

Nuevamente, y como había sido la tónica durante este capítulo, los gruñidos no se dejaron esperar. Todavía el trato que habían tenido aquellos muggles con Harry los dejaba perplejos.

**Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

—**... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **adelantaba.**

—**Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba** **volando.**

—Mal movimiento, Harry— se quejó Neville, quien junto con los demás alumnos, meneaban la cabeza de lado a lado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el**

**asiento y gritó a Harry:**

—**¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

—Pero la mía sí, tonto— dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido.

**Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

—Remolacha con bigotes— rieron Fred, George, Sirius y Remus, chocando las manos—. Una buena imagen mental.

La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente. Y costó unos minutos que se calmasen y que Mineva McGonagall, furiosa, volviese a leer.

**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

—**Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

—Un sueño que fue verdad—sonrió Sirius.

Harry imitó el gesto, mientras que los alumnos miraban al prófugo de Azkaban con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

**Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún** **más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado.** **Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

—El día en que tenga a Vernon Dursley enfrente de mí, les juró que quedará inconsciente por un buen rato— prometió Sirius, anotando en el pergamino.

—Y yo ayudaré a que eso se concrete— añadió Remus, tomando una pluma y escribiendo en otro papel. Muchos le dieron la razón a los merodeadores. Los Dursley merecían eso y más.

Harry, aunque se sentía feliz de tener a su padrino y Remus apoyándolo en todo, aún pudo sentir un poco de pena por sus tíos muggles. Pasarían un mal rato cuando Sirius estuviese frente a frente a ellos. Suspiró lentamente antes de volver a prestar atención al libro.

**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley** **compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego,** **como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran** **alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. **

Sirius anotó algo en el pergamino, maldiciendo entre dientes. Y mientras él anotaba, Snape fruncía cada vez más el ceño, perplejo ante lo que el libro narraba. No dejaba de notar ciertas similitudes entre la infancia de Potter con la suya misma. Suspiró derrotado antes de que la voz de Minerva lo sacase de sus pensamientos.

**Aquello tampoco estaba** **mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza** **y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Las risas dominaron el Gran Comedor una vez más.

—Amigo, sigo preguntándome de donde sacaste ese humor—-dijo Ron, a través de su risa.

—Es porque Harry es hijo de un merodeador— sonrió Sirius, mirando con orgullo a su ahijado.

Harry se encogió de hombros avergonzado. Mientras tanto, Fred y George se miraban mutuamente, anonadados, preguntándose si realmente Sirius, Remus y Harry conocían a los merodeadores. Pero de momento, esa respuesta quedaría pospuesta para otra ocasión.

**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de** **andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a** **aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a** **practicar** **su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

—Malditos y engreídos niños mimados— gritó Molly Weasley enojada.

Los hijos de la señora Weasley se miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían oído a su mamá diciendo tantas maldiciones juntas, era algo nuevo para ellos.

**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

—Aquí vamos— se quejaron Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus. Ellos conocían a la perfección la mala suerte que solían tener los Potter. Suspiraron resignados.

**Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. **

Harry tragó saliva algo nervioso. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría en el comedor cuando se leyese que habló con esa serpiente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Se frotó la sien, sintiéndose cada vez más perturbado

**Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había** **vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de** **serpientes **

La casa de Syltherin aplaudió ante el animal característico de ellos. Los demás se limitaron a rodar los ojos.

**y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

Cho, Marietta, Parvati y Lavender hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Odiaban cómo se deslizaban esos reptiles.

**Dudley** **y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que** **estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.**

Harry rodó los ojos. Esa serpiente ni se le parecía al basilisco, a la reina de las serpientes.

**Podía**n **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero** **en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.**

Harry comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, evidentemente nervioso.

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de** **su piel.**

—**Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

—Y no lo hará— rió Draco Malfoy maliciosamente.

Varios de sus compañeros sonrieron de acuerdo con él.

—**Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—Sigue intentando todo lo que quieras, muggle. La serpiente no se moverá— dijo Pansy, carcajeando.

Muchos se unieron a su risa**.**

—**Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

Harry entrelazó sus dedos.

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera** **estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. **

Varios rieron por lo bajo.

**Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia , llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

El comedor miró a Harry con horror, ¿quién se compara con una serpiente? Nadie, absolutamente nadie.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

—¿Qué mierda? — exclamó Sirius, mirando aturdido a su ahijado.

—Ya verás — respondió Harry, haciéndole un gesto a la profesora McGonagall para que siguiese leyendo e ignorando las miradas incrédulas que estaba recibiendo.

**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para** **ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la** **serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.**

A muchos se le cayeron las mandíbulas, a otros se le desorbitaron los ojos y muy pocos fueron los que se pusieron una mano en la barbilla, recordando el triste episodio del club de duelo en el segundo año de Harry.

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

—**Me pasa esto constantemente.**

—**Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la** **serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

—Harry, ¿hablas pársel, la lengua de las serpientes?— preguntó Sirius atónito.

—Sí— le contestó Harry, esperando a que en cualquier minuto su padrino hiciera alguna escena penosa—. Pero en ese momento no sabía que tenía esa facultad.

—¡Un Potter hablando pársel! — Sirius ignoró la última parte que dijo Harry—. Albus, ¿qué significa esto? — demandó.

—Más temprano que tarde lo sabrás, Sirius. Ten paciencia— dijo Albus, mirando intensamente a Harry.

—En mi segundo año, Sirius— específico Harry, mientras que varios agachaban la cabeza—. Allí se contestarán todas tus preguntas.

Sirius asintió, pero no dijo nada más. No obstante, se prometió que debía tener una seria conversación con Harry. No podía ignorar lo que el libro le decía. Él tenía que comportarse como el tutor de su ahijado.

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—**A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

El comedor se veía tenso. Aun les costaba asimilar que Harry hablase así como así con una serpiente, especialmente los Slytherin, quienes no comprendían a su animal como el niño que vivió lo hacía.

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

**Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

—**¿Era bonito aquello?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue** **criado en el zoológico».**

Miradas incrédulas le seguían llegando a Harry. Era inaudito todo lo que el libro estaba narrando.

—**Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

Harry gruñó. Ese grito había sido el que provocó su castigo.

—**¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO**

**VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

Una vez más, el comedor gruñó. Harry no se salvaría de está.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

—**Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por** **sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

—No toques a mi ahijado, ballena— gritó Sirius, comenzando a enrabiarse una vez más. Él estaba seguro que los Dursley castigarían a Harry por lo que acontecía en el libro. Gruñó sin proponérselo.

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — exclamó medio comedor, atónito.

—Esa ha sido magia poderosísima—añadió el resto del comedor, mirando asombrado a Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más, mientras que los adultos se miraban perplejos, ¿cuál era el alcance de magia de Harry Potter? Esa era una pregunta, pensaron, que a medida que avanzará la lectura la sabrían.

**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

Aunque la escena era terrorífica, la gente rió con ganas. Dudley y su familia habían tenido su merecido.

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

—**Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

—¡Escalofriante! — exclamó Ron temeroso. Nadie le rebatió, porque era cierto.

**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

—**Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

La gente, aunque seguía aterrorizada por la plática serpiente-Harry, rió con ganas.

**El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía**

**Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. **

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente.

**Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había** **intentado estrangularlo.**

La risa sofocada era lo único que se escuchaba en el comedor.

—Se lo merecían— dijo Hannah, riendo.

Harry la miró agradecido.

**Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

—**Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

—¡muggle del demonio! —exclamo Sirius cólerico mientras, nuevamente, escribía en el pergamino.

Muchos que estaban a su alrededor, asintieron en acuerdo con él. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces habían estado de acuerdo con el prófugo Sirius Black.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con**

**Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

Sirius y Remus volvieron a gruñir. Vernon Dursley tendría un día muy malo cuando lo tuviesen en frente.

—**Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en**

**una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

La gente ahogo un grito, ¿cómo podían hacerle eso a un niño?

—Mejor que no hagan lo que estoy pensando que harán—dijo Sirius con los ojos atormentados y sombríos.

—Porque si hacen lo que pienso, se las tendrá que ver con nosotros— añadió Remus, gruñendo.

Harry se alejó un poco de los dos hombres. No quería ni saber lo que sucedería cuando leyera el castigo. De seguro que se armaría un escándalo.

—Es horrible— sollozó Hermione, mientras Ron la reconfortaba. Ambos estaban dolidos con lo que se leía. Más por las cosas que jamás Harry les había contado.

Ginny miraba a Harry apenada. Sentía muchas ganas de reconfortarlo, de hacerle ver que ella estaba allí con él, que no importaba lo que le haya pasado _Pero estás con Michael, no con él. Además él te ve como una hermana_. Pensó abatida antes que la voz de la profesora McGonagall la sacase de sus pensamientos.

**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un**

**reloj.**

Sirius entrecerró los ojos una vez más.

**No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran** **dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar** **algo de** **comer.**

Sirius y Remus tenían una mirada asesina en los ojos al igual que Snape, aunque la de este último paso desapercibida por el resto.

**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, **

Albus miró con aire de culpabilidad al libro, pero Harry debía y tenía que seguir viviendo con los Dursley si quería seguir con vida.

**hasta donde** **podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un** **accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres** **murieron.**

Algunos gruñeron, otros miraron indignados y los restantes entrecerraron los ojos.

**Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su** **alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor** **como el** **de una quemadura en su frente.**

El comedor se quedó sin aliento.

—¡No puede ser!

Harry escuchó murmurar eso a su alrededor. Todos los pensamientos parecían irse a un solo lugar: La maldición asesina y al recuerdo del niño que vivió. Pero nadie tenía el valor de decir algo. Se encontraban aturdidos.

Ron y Hermione, en tanto, le veían como nunca lo habían visto, pensando en tener una seria conversación con su amigo. Lo mismo sucedía con Sirius y Remus.

Harry se frotó la sien, no quería nada con nadie de momento, ya que el capítulo lo tenía hasta más arriba de la coronilla. Rogaba que terminase pronto. Para su alivio, la profesora volvió a leer.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. **

_De Voldemort _Pensaron Albus, Sirius, Remus y Harry.

**Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres.** **Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

—Te prometo que te hablaré más de tus padres y te mostraré muchas fotos que tengo con ellos— prometió Sirius. Remus asintió con la cabeza. Y Harry les sonrió de vuelta.

**Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente** **desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:**

_Mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Mi odiosa culpa. Yo y mi gran estupidez. Debí decírselo a Remus, debí confiar en él, ¿Por qué Merlín no se lo dije? Harry hubiese vivido feliz conmigo y con Remus, rodeado de personas que le quieren. _Se lamentó Sirius_._

_Yo debía haber desobedecido a Dumbledore. Debí ir a la casa de los Dursley y habérmelo llevado, ¿porqué fui tan imbécil? _ Gimió Remus, poniéndose una mano en la cabeza antes de que Minerva volviese a leer.

**los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran.**

—Probablemente magos—comentó Arthur Weasley quien se veía totalmente fuera de sí. Jamás se imaginó toparse con semejantes muggles y se estaba recriminando por no haber dejado más tiempo a ese niño con la golosina que habían inventado los gemelos.

**Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. **

Harry sonrió, ya que tal y como había dicho el señor Weasley segundos atrás, esos eran magos.

**Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer** **anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado** **alegremente en un autobús. **

Sirius pareció animarse al enterarse de esos saludos a su ahijado.

**Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más** **raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en** **que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

_Aparición_, pensó Remus ya más tranquilo.

**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba** **a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le** **gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

Una vez más la gente miró con tristeza a Harry, pero también sentían furia.

—Así que nosotros fuimos tus primeros amigos, Harry — comentó Ron aturdido. Hermione, a su lado, gimoteaba. Harry asintió. _¿Por qué Merlín tuve celos de él? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?__ Soy un tarado de marca mayor, un imbécil. _Se recriminó Ron, mientras Hermione le tomaba la mano para reconfortarse.

—Es el fin del capítulo — declaró la profesora McGonagall, apenada.

Muchos suspiraron aliviados. Otros pedían que el otro capítulo no fuera tan tenso como este.

—Profesor Flitwick, ¿leería el próximo capítulo— le preguntó el director amablemente.

—Por supuesto, Albus— chilló Flitwick.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo.<strong>

**Otro capítulo reeditado a la vista. Este capítulo sufrió cambios en el aspecto de redacción, además de modificar algunas reacciones e incluir otras. Espero que haya quedado bien.**

**Volví antes del lunes por varios motivos:**

**-Desde mañana hasta el 7 de junio estaré ocupada entre informes, exposiciones orales, planificaciones, exámenes, controles de lectura y test. No me dará tiempo para re-editar ni para seguir escribiendo el de la tía Marge. Así que el capítulo 3 quedará fijado para el 3 de Junio. No puedo hacer más.**

**Y responderé a dos review anónimos que me llegaron.**

**maga oscura****: Hola!, actualizaría más rápido, pero ya te das cuenta que no tengo tiempo para hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Me supera, dale. Besos y gracias por el review.**

**Tabi****: Hola! Tú me dejaste el review en el tercer libro, pero te lo contesto por acá porque sé que leerás este capítulo. No tengo el fic completo porque lo borré para sometarlo a una re-edicción. Modificar errores y esas cosas. Los capítulos están escritos, pero tengo que revisarlos antes de volver a colgarlos en fanfiction. Y se demorará por lo que ya has leído. Espero haber respondido tu pregunta. Besos.**

**Y a los demás, nos leemos en breve. Besos.**


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, yo soy una fanática que juega con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>El profesor Flitwick tomó el libro que amablemente le tendía Minerva McGonagall. Luego, lo abrió en el capítulo tres, se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró en leer.<p>

—**Las cartas de nadie.**

— ¿Cómo pueden ser las cartas de nadie? — preguntó Susan Bones, negando con la cabeza aturdida.

Nadie supo responder aquella interrogante, pero sabían que Harry debía saber el motivo de ese título. Y en efecto cuando la gente lo miró, él hizo un gesto de impaciencia y rodó los ojos haciéndoles saber que no diría nada de aquel asunto. Después, le pidió al profesor que siguiese leyendo. Flitwick siguió sin demoras.

**La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley apretaron los puños fuertemente; pero de momento, no quisieron emitir comentario alguno ni hacer nada. Querían leer cuál y qué tipo de castigo era antes de reaccionar.

**Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano.**

El silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor en cuanto se pronunció aquella línea, ¿un niño de once años castigado en una alacena hasta las vacaciones?, ¿A qué tipo de maltrato había estado sometido Harry en la infancia?, ¿qué se creían aquellos muggles? Era tan injusto que todos, sin excepciones, lanzaron gritos de protesta y enfado.

En la mesa de profesores, la rabia e impotencia estaba posado en sus rostros, incluyendo Severus, quien tenía los puños apretados. Albus, sentado en la silla más alta, se veía tan triste, que cualquiera hubiese pensado que se estaba recriminando por haber hecho vivir a su alumno con esa gente. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a hablar. El desconcierto parecía que no les permitía decir algo. Entonces, un grito hizo estremecer al comedor.

—¡¿CÓMO?! — exclamó Sirius, furioso.

A su lado, tanto Remus como Tonks, los Weasley y Hermione miraban a Harry con una mezcla de curiosidad y enrabiados.

—Sirius, eso no fue nada—comenzó a decir Harry con cierto nerviosismo, pero fue interrumpido.

— ¡Nada! —exclamó a gritos su padrino. Todo el comedor se volvió para mirar la escena —, ¿cómo que nada Harry? Esos muggles te castigaron por hacer magia accidental, por algo que no puedes controlar — terminó de decir enojado y golpeando la mesa.

—Sirius, por favor, hablemos de esto cuando los Dursley no se mencionen en el libro.

Sirius, que para ese momento ya se encontraba de pie, se movía de lado a lado, gruñendo y maldiciendo a los Dursley.. Sin embargo, se detuvo, se paró delante de su ahijado y le tomó el hombro.

—Está bien, se hará lo que quieras; pero que no te quepa duda que tendremos una buena conversación.

Harry suspiró aliviado. No quería exponer su vida privada más de lo que ya lo estaba siendo. Sirius, en cambio, se sentó en la silla con resignación, tomó el pergamino y se dispuso a escribir.

Nadie dijo nada; sin embargo, los gemelos, Charlie, Billy y Remus se acercaron hacía Sirius y comenzaron a murmurar, dándole algunas ideas para que anotase en aquel papel. Una vez que terminaron, se reinicio la lectura.

**y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control** **remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había** **atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

Los gruñidos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar. Pero, nadie quiso decir algo, ya que habían dicho muchas veces que Dudley era un niño mimado.

**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de** **escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. **

Sirius, Remus, Tonks y los señores Weasley gruñeron enfadados.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y** **Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, **

Harry asintió de acuerdo con esa declaración.

**pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más** **estúpido de todos, era el jefe. **

Fred, George, Lee, Sirius y Remus rieron por lo bajo.

**Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el ** **deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Más gruñidos se escucharon a lo largo del comedor tras esa declaración. A nadie le estaba gustando la empezada del libro.

—¡Albus! — gruñó Minerva enojada en la mesa de profesores.

Dumbledore la miró con tristeza. No quería hablar de eso por el momento debido a que todo lo que había oído lo hacía sentir culpable, sin embargo, se vio en la obligación de repetirse que era lo mejor para Harry. McGonagall no quiso seguir regañando al director, optó por quedarse callada; pero no se le pudo quitar el enojo contra el director.

Cuando los gruñidos cesaron, prosiguió la lectura.

**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa,** **dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, **

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, porque consideraron mejor salir a fuera que quedarse en casa de los Dursley.

**cuando podría existir un** **pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez ** **en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

—Claro que no, mi ahijado va a asistir a Hogwart — dijo Sirius emocionado. La mesa de Gryffindor no pudo resistirse, todos rompieron a reír.

**Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

— No, no y no. Harry irá a Hogwart —repitió el comedor.

Harry se avergonzó, pero igualmente rodó los ojos. Esto había pasado hace ya cuatro años y la gente hablaba como si no lo fuera.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

Harry apretó los puños, mientras los gruñidos se escuchaban fuertes y claros en el comedor.

—**Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día** —**dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—Por supuesto que no— susurró Molly, mirando indignada al libro.

Muchos asintieron de acuerda con ella.

—**No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que** **soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo** **antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar en el gran comedor, todos reían a carcajeadas.

— ¡Merlín, Harry!, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan gracioso? — preguntó Ron, a través de su risa.

—Es mi naturaleza — le respondió Harry, divertido.

—¡Ese es mi ahijado! —exclamó Sirius orgulloso —.Te lo merecías Dudley.

Para donde se mirase, todos trataban de dejar de reír; pero no lo conseguían. Había sido entretenida esa línea.

Cuando la risa ceso, unos cinco minutos después, la lectura se reinició de nuevo.

**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su** **uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. **

Harry frunció el ceño.

**Aquello no resultó ** **tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al ** **tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

—Bien — suspiró Sirius, satisfecho. No le gustaban los gatos.

**Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

—Harry, no seas malagradecido — le regañó Hermione como si fuese su madre.

Ron rió junto a los demás miembros de la casa de Gryffindor; mientras Harry se encogía de hombros.

La señora Weasley miró a Hermione, admirada.

**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo.**

Harry rió divertido.

**Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y** **sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban** **para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. **

Varios rieron disimuladamente antes de que la voz de Flitwick indicase que se seguía leyendo.

**Debían de pensar que aquél era un** **buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Los profesores rodaron los ojos.

**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz** **ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en** **lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y** **crecido.**

—¡Dramáticos! — murmuró Fred, negando con la cabeza divertido.

Quienes lo escucharon, rieron por lo bajo.

**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del** **esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

En el gran comedor fue distinto, porque todos reían al imaginar a Dudley con ese uniforme.

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible** **inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el** **fregadero.**

Harry volvió a apretar los puños. Él sabía perfectamente qué significaba aquel cubo de metal y hasta el día de hoy le hacía mal recordar aquellos días en donde tenía que usar la ropa vieja y desliñada de Dudley. Y recordarlos solo provocaba que odiara un poco más a los Dursley por haberlo hecho sufrir.

Para suerte de él, nadie se fijó en su acción. Siguió, entonces, escuchando la lectura.

**Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios** **flotando en agua gris.**

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Ron, mirando boquiabierto a Harry.

En repuesta, Harry apuntó al libro y le pidió a Flitwick que continuase leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

—**¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. **

Nadie hizo comentario alguno por la similitud en la pregunta dado a que querían saber qué era eso que había en el cubo.

**La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía** **siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—**Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

Las expresiones asesinas no se hicieron esperar. Todos se encontraban enojados, incluyendo los Slytherin. Nadie se merecía el trato que le estaban dando los Dursley a Harry.

**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

—**Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

—**No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas** **cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

Varios apretaron los dientes, mientras los restantes apretaban los puños.

**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. **

Harry asintió de acuerdo con él mismo.

**Se** **sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la**

**escuela secundaria Stonewall.**

—No tendrá ningún aspecto porque Harry irá a Hogwart —habló Remus, rodando los ojos.

Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con él.

**Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

—Merlín, Harry, deja de pensar cosas como esa — dijo Hermione, gimiendo por la imagen mental.

Muchos, a lo largo comedor, tenían expresiones idénticas a la de Hermione. Harry, en respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del** **nuevo uniforme de Harry. **

Y en el comedor todos fruncían la nariz a causa de la entrada a escena de Dudley y del tío Vernon.

**Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley** **golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

Muchos soltaron bufidos exasperados antes de que Flitwick siguiese leyendo.

**Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

—**Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

— ¡Estás hablando en serio! — repitió atónito el gran comedor.

Harry, en respuesta, rodó los ojos.

—**Que vaya Harry**

—**Trae las cartas, Harry.**

—Era muy bueno para durar — dijo el comedor, agachando la cabeza.

—**Que lo haga Dudley.**

—**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—Ni te atrevas a pegarle a mi ahijado, Dudley—torció Sirius.

—Ya paso Sirius— declaró Harry, sonriéndole a su padrino. Sirius asintió y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Harry esquivó el golpe**

—¡Bien! — exclamó el comedor, aliviado.

**y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; **

Harry apretó los puños, recordando su tercer año. Nadie sería feliz con las cosas que dijo esa señora de sus padres. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

**un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—¡Hogwart! ¡Hogwart! ¡Hogwart! —aplaudió el comedor, emocionado.

Los profesores miraron divertidos a sus alumnos antes de que Flitwick volviese a leer.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. **

Harry medio sonrió antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

El estado de ánimo del comedor cayó abruptamente.

_Perdón Harry. Si hubiese estado en libertad, nada de eso te hubiera pasado_ Pensó Sirius con tristeza.

_Y le tengo envidia a Harry. Yo siempre estuve acompañado por mi familia y él no, ¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!_Se regañó Ron con amargura.

_¡Pobre Harry! Yo siempre quise hacer amigos, pero nunca los hice porque era muy mandona… y él, aunque es simpático, no tenía a nadie por culpa de su primo_Sollozó Hermione.

_¿Por qué habré impedido que le enviaran cartas?...No Albus, Harry debía estar escondido, es su seguridad, es lo único que importa_ Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore ya no brillaban.

_Por tener esta maldita condición, Harry, el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, tuvo que pasar por eso... ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué dejaste que pasase por eso?_Pensó Remus con amargura.

_Harry, Harry, Harry, ¿Por qué te tuvo que pasar todo eso? Es inhumano lo que te hicieron, ¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué dejaste que él pasase por eso? Es que no parece lo que mi madre me contó del famoso Harry Potter... ¡Diablos!... ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir así? _Ginny trataba de no llorar.

_¡Pobre de mi niño! Él pasando todas esas penurias mientras el mundo mágico hablaba del gran héroe. Si Lily y James estuviesen aquí, sí tan solo ellos hubiesen podido criar a su hijo..._Meditó la señora Weasley a punto de llorar.

_Esos muggles, los odio. No merecen ser personas. _El señor Weasley apretó los puños.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a ningún lado. Las expresiones de Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Remus, Ginny y los señores Weasley lo tenían abrumado. Sintió, de repente, que tan solo con eso gesto, se le encogía el corazón, ya que ellos y los demás Weasley junto a Tonks, era su nueva familia.

El gran comedor, por otro lado, miró con lástima a Harry antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros.**

Sirius apretó los puños, enrabiado y recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpido al perseguir solo a aquella rata traidora.

**Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

Harry sonrió, la primera carta que recibió en su vida era lo que más le había hecho feliz. Esto jamás se le olvidaría, aunque tuviese que recordar todo lo que pasó para leerla. Sacudió, luego de aquello, su cabeza y siguió escuchando la lectura.

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

_**Privet Drive, 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

La profesora McGonagall gimió. Ella, como subdirectora y quien, en parte, enviaba las cartas, debió haberse fijado en ese detalle. Pero sabía que nadie podía hacer porque lo que se leía era ya del pasado.

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección** **estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

—¡Hogwart! —gritó el comedor, intentando subir el ánimo que, poco a poco, fue subiendo gracias a esa pequeña acción.

**Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre** **púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que** **rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Los alumnos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, mientras los profesores rodaban los ojos.

—**¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás** **haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste.**

—¿Eso es un chiste? — preguntaron Sirius, Remus, Fred y George cruzados de brazos.

—Absolutamente no— respondió Harry—. Eso ni siquiera se acerca a un chiste, créanlo.

Todos asintieron, porque era así según lo que decía el libro.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la** **postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

—¡No! —exclamó el comedor, gimiendo.

—Harry, no debiste abrir el sobre delante de ellos — le regañó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo sé — contestó Harry resignado, mientras Ron le ponía sus manos en el hombro.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a** **la postal.**

—**Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal** **estado.**

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—**¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

— ¡Estúpido muggle, no hables! — se escuchó en el comedor.

Harry, en tanto, se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para que la lectura continuase.

**Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo** **pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

Muchos hicieron una mueca de dolor. Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros _¡Comienza el espectáculo!_Pensó, haciendo una mueca.

—**¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la** **carta con una mano y echándole una mirada.**

—Muchas personas, imbécil— gritaron las niñas, haciendo enrojecer a Harry.

**Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. **

Muchos rieron de la imagen mental que se les vino a la mente antes de que siguiesen escuchando la lectura.

**Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

—**¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

—He aquí al rey del drama — dijo Fred, rodando los ojos.

**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta,** **fuera de su alcance. **

Harry sonrió. Esa fue la primera vez que a Dudley no le hicieron caso en lo que pedía.

**Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante** **un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un** **gemido.**

Harry rodó los ojos

—**¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—Me retracto señores y señoritas. He aquí a los reyes del dramatismo.

— ¡Excelente Fred! —exclamó George, maravillado, mientras el resto reía con ganas.

—No hay de que George — dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la señora Weasley los miraba severamente.

—¡Brillante! — exclamaron Sirius y Remus, chocando las manos entre sí.

Fred, al escuchar aquello y suponiendo que Sirius y Remus eran parte de los merodeadores, sonrió orgulloso.

Luego de eso y cuando la gente dejó de reír, Flitwick continúo leyendo.

**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí.**

_Para Dudley fue la primera vez. Para mí, no _Pensó Harry, suspirando y entrecerrando los ojos.

**Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la** **cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—**Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

—No es tuya, niño mimado — murmuró Charlie —. Es de Harry.

Harry le agradeció, sonriendo.

—**Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó la mitad del Gran Comedor, mientras el resto decía—:¡Así se hace, Harry!

Harry volvió a sonreír.

—**Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

Esto valió una salva de aplausos y vítores, provocando el sonrojo de Harry y el orgullo de Sirius y Remus.

—**¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

—¡Uf! El carácter explosivo de Harry a la vista — declaró Ron, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Hermione rió nerviosa.

—Yo diría que heredó el carácter de Lily — le contradijo Sirius, esbozando media sonrisa.

Harry recordó, en ese preciso momento, lo que había visto en el pensadero sobre Snape y la escena entre él, su madre y su padre. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Sirius y Remus sobre eso cuando conversase con ellos dos.

—**¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

—**¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los** **arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. **

—Ese muggle— gruñó Molly—. Esa no es la forma de tratar a dos niños.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella, mientras que Sirius escribía en el pergamino.

**Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha,** **furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

—¡Harry!, ¡Harry! — exclamó el comedor.

—No gané —dijo Harry avergonzado —. Él es mil veces más grande y gordo que yo.

Los que escucharon, rieron por lo bajo y esperaron a que la lectura continuase.

**Ganó Dudley,**

—¡Buu, muggle estúpido! — abuchearon los alumnos.

Harry rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras los profesores miraron divertidos a sus estudiantes.

**así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la** **rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

—Excelente— dijo Fred, chocando su mano con la de George.

Sirius y Remus, en tanto, sonrerían orgullosos. Harry suspiró y le pidió al profesor Flitwick que siguiese leyendo.

—**Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es** **posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—Absolutamente no —exclamó Minerva exasperada—, jamás haríamos algo como eso ni los vigilaríamos.

A su alrededor, los demás profesores asintieron de acuerdo con ella antes de que Flitwick volviese a leer.

—**Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon,** **agitado.**

—Jamás seguiríamos a personas detestables como ustedes— dijeron Flitwich, Snape, Minerva, Alastor y, para sorpresa de ellos, Umbrigde sarcásticamente.

Muchos la miraron con incredulidad, otros abrieron sus ojos ampliamente, mientras los restantes fruncieron el ceño. Ella hizo caso omiso a las miradas y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no** **queremos...**

—No pueden hacer eso, sería catastrófico que no viniese acá —habló Flitwick alarmado, deteniendo la lectura

—¿Por qué? — quiso saber Harry, mirando confundido al profesor.

—Porque…

—No es algo que debas saber ahora, señor Potter— dijo Albus, interrumpiendo a Flitwick y sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

Nadie emitió comentario alguno, aunque muchos se quedaron pasmados con la reacción del director, quién suspiró y le pidió al profesor que siguiese leyendo, acrecentado la curiosidad del comedor. Sin embargo, Flitwick había asentido con la cabeza y seguía leyendo.

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la** **cocina.**

—¡Qué dramático! — exclamó Sirius, rodando los ojos.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él, pero con cierto temor posado en sus rostros.

—**No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta...** **Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

—No lo pueden hacer — gruñó Albus Dumbledore.

Un silencio rotundo se apoderó del comedor, porque jamás nadie había visto al director en ese estado. Pero Albus no dio ninguna posibilidad de que alguien dijese nada, solo se limito a pedirle a Flitwick que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

—**Pero...**

—**¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando** **recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

—Nadie puede detener la magia de un niño, sería un desastre — gritó Flitwick.

Albus asintió, recordando a su propia hermana; mientras tanto, los demás se veían confundidos. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para meditar nada, porque el profesor volvió a leer.

**Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había** **hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

—¡Milagro! —exclamó sarcásticamente el alumnado.

Harry bufó exasperado antes de que Flitwick siguiese leyendo.

—**¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba** **con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—Hogwart— le contestó Seamus, rodando los ojos.

—No lo sabía en ese momento— dijo Harry entre dientes.

Seamus se removió incómodo y tragó saliva antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La** **quemé.**

—¡Qué! — exclamó el comedor, horrorizado—. No puede ser posible.

—Lo es— Harry volvió a rodar los ojos y le pidió a Flitwick que siguiese leyendo.

Él asintió y continúo leyendo.

—**No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

—**¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron se estremeció y murmuró: arañas, provocando risitas nerviosas.

**Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

_Lo estaba _pensó Harry, mirando oscuramente al libro.

—**Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos** **pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que ** **te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

—¡Segundo dormitorio! — exclamó el comedor estupefacto.

Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, mientras todos lo veían con incredulidad. No obstante;

—Harry, me vas a decir ellos...que esos muggles te hicieron dormir en una alacena cuando tenían un segundo dormitorio — gruñó Sirius enojado.

Su ahijado asintió lentamente.

—¡Malditos muggles! — profirieron Sirius, Remus, los Weasley, Hermione y Tonks enrabiados y con ira.

Mientras tanto, la mesa de Gryffindor gruñía por lo _bajo ¿Cómo Merlín uno de sus compañeros sufría así? _No entendían cómo y porqué esos muggles se pudieron atrever a tratar a Harry Potter así. Nadie se lo merecía, mucho menos Harry.

Neville, quien se encontraba sentado entre Luna y Ginny, tenía serias dificultades para calmarse _Yo sufrí por no tener a mis padres y siempre me dijeron que era casi un squib. Soporte de todo, pero esto supera cualquier cosa. Harry ha sufrido más que yo... ¡Merlín!...debería aprender más de él._

La mesa de Slytherin, por el otro lado, estaba anonadada desde hace ya un buen rato. Todo lo que habían leído era casi imposible. Era como si fuese sacado de un cuento de terror, un cuento que venía, poco a poco, a cambiar lo que ellos pensaban del niño que vivió _¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué tenían que haber llegado estos libros? Además y lo más importante ¿El famoso Harry Potter no era un niño mimado?_ Estas y muchas otras preguntas se podían apreciar en el rostro de todos, pero aún así no quería comentar. Preferían escuchar en silencio el resto de la lectura, la cual continúo cuando los ánimos se hubieron calmado.

—**¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

—**¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

Harry apretó los puños. Las respuestas escuetas de su tío siempre le habían parecido ridículas ye hacían enfadar.

**La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: **

La gente frunció el ceño o entrecerró los ojos, ya que algo les decía que no sería nada bonito lo que vendría.

**uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia,** **otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía** **Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

—¡Qué! — exclamaron profesores, alumnos y adultos enojados.

—Es lo que oyen y no hagan preguntas— dijo Harry, haciéndole un gesto a Flitwick para que siguiese leyendo.

Él continúo cuando Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Billy, Ron, Hermione y Ginny terminaron de escribir en el pergamino algo que nadie sabía.

**En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo** **dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. **

Varios miraron enrabiados al libro, pero no hicieron comentario alguno, de momento.

**La** **filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el** **perro del vecino,**

Sirius gruñó y apretó los puños antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una** **patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. **

Molly entrecerró los ojos, indignada.

**También había una gran jaula** **que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de** **aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. **

La profesora McGonagall gruñó entre dientes.

**El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de** **libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

Los gruñidos se escucharon fuertes y claros en el Gran Comedor. Esto estaba superando todos los límites para ellos, pero aún así siguieron escuchando la lectura.

**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

—**No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

—Harry lo necesita más que tú, niño cerdo —gruñó Ginny por lo bajo, sin embargo, fue escuchada tanto por la señora Weasley como Harry.

—Ginebra, ¡cuida tu lenguaje! —le regañó Molly.

—Sí mamá —respondió ella a regañadientes antes de que la voz de Flitwick les indicase que seguía leyendo.

**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por** **estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la** **carta a estar allí sin ella.**

—Harry... —comenzaron a regañarle la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny de brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a decir Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las tres lo miraron largamente antes de suspirar y seguir escuchando la lectura.

**A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se** **hallaba en estado de conmoción. **

Harry rió entre dientes al recordar la pataleta de su primo. Había sido divertida.

**Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón** **de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre,** **arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le** **devolvieran su habitación.**

Los silbos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Todos querían, de algún modo u otro, hacerle daño a ese niño mimado. Y Minerva fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, lanzándole un hechizo al globo del niño.

—Eso es por ser un pequeño y cerdo niño mimado. Ya verás lo que le espera a ti y tu familia cuando terminemos de leer el libro— gruñó enojada. Luego agregó—: Sr Black, présteme ese pergamino, necesito escribir en él.

Sirius la miró perplejo, al igual que el resto de sus colegas y del alumnado.

—Sr Black, ya le hablé, ¡Présteme el maldito pergamino! — siseó enojada.

Sirius, lentamente, se paró y se dispuso a caminar; mientras el resto veía la escena atónitos. Cuando él llegó a la mesa de profesores, la profesora McGonagall le quitó el pergamino de las manos y se dispuso a escribir en él con furia. Sus colegas se acercaron a ella e intentaron calmarla, pero la profesora no se calmó. Con resignación, los demás profesores se volvieron a sentar, sin embargo, tanto Hadrig, como Flitwick y Sprout se inclinaron hacía ella para ayudarla.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía ¿McGonagall conspirando en contra de los Dursley? Era algo nuevo e inaudito y los demás alumnos pensaban casi lo mismo que Harry. Nadie había visto así a la profesora.

Y cuando la profesora le entregó de vuelta el papel a Sirius, el comedor se hallaba en absoluta quietud. Nadie respiraba ni se movía y sólo los pasos de Sirius, caminando de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor, rompían el silencio.

Luego de aquello, Sirius se volvió a sentar y Flitwick continúo leyendo.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

—Ni una sola palabra— gruñó Harry cuando vio que Hermione y Ron le regañarían.

Ambos suspiraron y le pidieron al profesor que siguiese leyendo.

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. **

Sirius miró al libro con incredulidad, pero no emitió comentario alguno.

**Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

—**¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

_Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta_ se recriminó la profesora McGonagall casi sollozando.

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el** **vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. **

Harry tuvo el descaro de reírse, provocando que muchos le mirasen perplejos. Él rodó los ojos y le pidió al profesor Flitwick que continuase leyendo.

**Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la** **carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

Muchos imaginaron la escena y, a juzgar por la intervención de Harry, la encontraron divertida. Ahora entendían porque Harry Potter había reído segundos atrás. Ellos, en la posición de él, también lo hubiesen hecho.

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón,**

Los gruñidos se volvieron a sentir, ya que Harry había sido agredido. A nadie le gustó esa línea.

**tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para ** **recuperar la respiración.**

La gente gimió.

—**Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de** **jadear—. Y Dudley.. .Vete... Vete de aquí.**

Varios gruñeron, mientras los restantes apretaron los puños. Harry debía tener su carta ya.

**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de** **su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso** **significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

—Claro que sí — le respondió Minerva enfadada—. No hacía falta preguntar.

—Ahora lo sé— suspiró Harry, haciéndole un gesto al profesor Flitwick para que siguiese leyendo.

**Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

—Los planes de Harry nunca funcionan—se quejaron Ron y Hermione.

Harry bufó y rodó los ojos exasperado, mientras Sirius y Remus reían por lo bajo.

**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó** **rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la** **escalera sin encender ninguna luz.**

La gente miró a Harry con curiosidad, preguntándose qué haría. Él, en respuesta, apuntó al libro, instando al profesor Flitwick a seguir leyendo.

**Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el** **número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

—Un excelente plan— elogió Alastor, sonriendo.

—Eso es cierto, pero los planes de Harry siempre fracasan en el último minuto— dijo Hermione, suspirando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras la gran mayoría lo miraba boquiabierto, ¿era posible que fuese así? Pero antes de que pudiesen siquiera meditar la pregunta, el profesor Flitwick había seguido leyendo.

**El corazón le latía aceleradamente** **mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

—**¡AAAUUUGGG!**

—¡Uh! — se escuchó de parte de los alumnos.

_¿Cuánto tendría que pasar Harry Potter para leer la carta?_ Era insólito lo que sucedía en el libro.

**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el** **felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

Nadie se pudo contener, todos rieron.

**Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa** **fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

Las risas volvieron a apoderarse del comedor. Todos imaginaron a tío Vernon tal cual lo había descrito Harry.

Les tomó cerca de cinco minutos dejar de reír, cuando lo hicieron, Flitwick siguió leyendo.

**Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. **

—Por este tipo de cosas fue que dijimos que los planes de Harry fracasan en el último minuto— declaró Ron, meneando la cabeza.

Hermione asintió, mientras la gran mayoría veía a Harry perplejo, al tiempo que él bufaba y le pedía al profesor Flitwick que continuase leyendo.

**Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

—¡Vernon! — siseó Sirius enojado, lanzando un maleficio al globo.

Harry se sobó la sien. Estaba seguro que tendría que ver varias reacciones así durante el trascurso de la lectura.

**Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo** **había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. **

El comedor gimió antes de que Flitwick siguiese leyendo.

**Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas** **en tinta verde.**

—**Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos** **ante sus ojos.**

Todos miraron con horror al libro, ¿quién se creía Vernon Dursley para romper las cartas? Él no tenía derecho alguno meterse en los asuntos de Harry Potter.

**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—¿Es que acaso Vernon Dursley jamás se dará por vencido? —Preguntó George, entornando los ojos y sobándose la sien—, ¿es que no se da cuenta que de igual forma Harry recibirá su carta?

—Jamás se dará por vencido, George. Y no, para él nunca existió el que igualmente recibiría mi carta— respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Muchos gruñeron, los demás abrieron sus ojos, sorprendido. Mientras tanto, el señor Weasley apretaba los puños. Nunca se había topado con tan macabro muggle y ya comenzaba a odiar a Vernon.

—**¿Te das cuenta? —le explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no** **pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

—¡Jamás dejaremos de entregar las cartas! —sisearon enojados los profesores.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

_Y no lo hizo _Sonrió Harry.

—**Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son** **como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de** **pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

Los silbidos y gruñidos inundaron el comedor, ya que a nadie le gustó lo que insinuó Vernon sobre ellos. Acto seguido, lentamente, la gente se comenzó a parar y hacer una fila delante del globo de Vernon para lanzarle maleficios.

Harry pensó, mientras veía a cada uno esperando su turno y alzar la varita, que sus parientes iban a estar en un gran aprieto cuando se terminase de leer la saga. Suspiró, luego de pensar aquello, y esperó pacientemente a que todos hubiesen pasado para seguir escuchando la lectura.

**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. **

La profesora McGonagall sonrió.

**Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

La gente aplaudió con entusiasmo, mientras que Harry entornaba los ojos exasperado.

**Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. **

—Se está volviendo loco— rió Sirius, chocando las manos con Remus.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con ellos, aunque todavía con temor por Sirius Black.

**Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

—¡Qué dramático! —gritó el comedor, riendo.

**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**

—Yo pensaba que ya estaban descontroladas —-opinó Remus sarcásticamente.

Todos le dieron la razón.

**Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. **

Aunque la situación era insólita y exasperante, no pudieron dejar de reír por esa línea. Realmente toda la escena era divertida.

**Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban enojados.

—¡Déjenlo leer su carta! — siseó Gryffindor, mirando enrabiado al libro.

Harry suspiró y entornó los ojos antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba**

**Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

—Muchas personas, ¡estúpido muggle! — gritaron las niñas, provocando el sonrojo de Harry.

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con** **aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

Varios se preguntaron por qué razón Vernon se encontraba feliz, pero dejaron que el libro se le dijese.

—**No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía** **mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

—No es así— se burló el comedor, haciéndole un gesto al profesor Flitwick para que se apresurase en leer.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó** **con fuerza en la nuca. **

Harry rió antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la** **chimenea como balas.**

La gente aplaudió, riendo a carcajadas antes de que Flitwick siguiese leyendo.

**Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—¡Vamos Harry! —animó el gran comedor, esperanzados en que Harry tomase una de las cartas.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos antes de que la voz del profesor indicase que seguía leyendo.

—**¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

—¡No te atrevas, Vernon Dursley! — gruñó con enfado Sirius.

—Sirius, ya pasó y estoy bien—se apresuró a decir Harry.

Sirius lo miró por unos segundos antes de relajarse casi por completo. Aun así, agarró el pergamino y volvió a escribir.

Harry entornó los ojos y esperó a que la lectura continuase.

**Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

—Tienes que coger una, Harry— animó el comedor, inclinándose un poco más al libro.

Harry se encogió de hombros y esperó a que el profesor Flitwick siguiese leyendo.

—**Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al** **mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

Incredulidad y perplejidad se posaron en los rostros de la gente reunida en el comedor,

—Ese hombre está demente—opinó Ron aturdido.

Varios asintieron de acuerdo con Ron. Vernon estaba volviéndose loco a cada segundo que pasaba.

**Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a** **contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. **

La gente gimió y apretó los puños.

**Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-¡idiota! - gritaron los alumnos, aunque los sangre puras no tenían idea de qué eran esas artefactos.

**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle** **adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en ** **sentido contrario.**

La gente escuchaba perpleja la lectura, mirando a Harry sin dar crédito a lo que oían. Ese muggle se estaba trastornando, de eso no había duda. Igualmente, siguieron escuchando al profesor, ya que querían saber si Harry había obtenido su carta.

—**Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo** **hacía.**

—No lo harán— dijeron los profesores, rodando los ojos.

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley** **aullaba.**

—¡Cerdo! —exclamó el alumnado y nadie dijo algo para reprender el lenguaje empleado.

Harry aguantó la risa junto a Hermione y Ron, ya que recordaron el episodio de la cola de Dudley. Sería divertido leerlo.

**Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido** **cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin** **hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

-—Bien— dijeron Molly, Tonks y Minerva, suspirando.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de** **una gran ciudad. **

Cho, Marietta y Lavender hicieron una mueca de desagrado por ese hotel.

**Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y** **sábanas húmedas y gastadas. **

Padma, Parvati y Susan fueron las que ahora hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

**Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, ** **sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que ** **pasaban y deseando saber...**

—Ya lo sabes— rodaron los ojos los alumnos.

—¡En ese momento no lo sabía! — exclamó Harry exasperado.

Muchos miraron avergonzados a Harry por lo que habían dicho.

**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de** **lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

Harry sonrió y se frotó las manos anticipadamente. Esto sería divertido.

—**Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en** **el mostrador de entrada.**

Muchos sonrieron maliciosamente. Esto haría estallar a Vernon, pero se lo merecía.

**Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

_**Señor H. Potter**_

_**Habitación 17**_

_**Hotel Railview**_

_**Cokeworth**_

—No nos íbamos a dar por vencidos, Vernon Dursley — dijeron los profesores, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, mientras los alumnos aplaudían.

**Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano.**

Sirius y Remus apretaron los puños. Querían tener a ese muggle enfrente y hacerlo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente.

**La mujer los miró** **asombrada.**

—Como cualquiera en su lugar— dijo Molly, frunciendo el ceño.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

—**Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

—**¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas ** **horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla.**

—¡Escúchala! — se escuchó por el comedor. Harry se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que eso no era posible.

**Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. **

_Salvo él mismo _Pensó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

—Definitivamente este hombre está loco— dijo la profesora McGonagall, aturdida.

Nadie le rebatió porque era así.

—**Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

—Sí— le contestó la mitad del comedor, rodando los ojos.

—Y no comprendemos por qué aún no te había dado cuenta— comentó el resto del comedor, bufando.

Harry casi rió, pero mantuvo la compostura y siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

La gente no sabía si reír, bufar, rodar los ojos o mirar perplejo al libro. Sin embargo, no optaron por ninguna opción, prefirieron seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a** **algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

_No lo hubo _pensó Harry, entornando sus ojos. Su tía era bastante especial, dentro de lo que cabía.

**Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo.**

Varios miraron a Harry, preguntándose de qué se había acordado.

Él, en respuesta, apuntó al libro, instando a que el profesor siguiese con la lectura. Flitwick siguió leyendo sin demoras.

**Si era lunes (y habitualmente se** **podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la** **televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de ** **Harry.**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó el comedor casi a gritos.

—Esto paso hace cuatro años— dijo Harry aturdido, pero complacido.

—Da igual — sonrió Sirius—, querían y quería hacerlo.

Harry lo miró agradecido antes de volver a prestarle atención a la lectura.

**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: **

Sirius y Remus fruncieron el ceño.

**el año anterior,** **por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío** **Vernon.**

El comedor gruñó enojado, ya que esos no eran regalos. Mientras tanto, Sirius había vuelto a escribir en el pergamino y Remus lo ayudaba.

_Ahora entiendo a Harry cuando me dijo que sí había regalos para él ese mismo año _Pensó Ron con amargura antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza debido a que ese cumpleaños, el número once, era especial en el mundo mágico. Los magos y las brujas comenzarían su educación en el colegio más alucinante de la historia. Y eso era absolutamente importante para la comunidad mágica.

**Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a** **tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

_Un rifle _Pensó Harry, riendo por lo bajo y recordando cómo Hagrid había doblado esa arma.

—**¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

—Es un hombre absolutamente controlador — le susurró Tonks a Molly.

—Así es y da un poco de miedo— le contestó Molly, frunciendo el ceño.

Para suerte de las dos, nadie las escuchó.

**Hacía mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía** **una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se** **pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—Es un hombre desalmado— murmuró la profesora Sprout

Minerva asintió de acuerdo con ella antes de que Flitwick continuase leyendo.

—**¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon,**

**aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

La gente frunció el ceño. Esto no era para ponerse alegres o aplaudir.

**Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba** **en el agua grisácea.**

—Esto es insólito— declaró Neville, estupefacto.

Nadie lo contradijo, porque todos pensaban como él.

—**Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

Molly, Tonks, Sprout y Minerva gruñeron.

**En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les** **golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció** **una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada** **casa.**

La incredulidad, perplejidad y asombro no se le podían quitar de los rostros de las personas reunidas en el comedor, ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar este hombre para que Harry no leyese esa carta?

Y aunque querían respuestas rápidas, sabían que pronto lo averiguarían, así que, siguieron prestando intención a la lectura.

**El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las** **rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había ** **dos habitaciones.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos gruñeron por lo bajo, imaginando a quien iba a quedar sin dormitorio.

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas** **para cada uno. **

—Una comida bastante nutritiva— dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

Nadie lo contradijo, porque pensaban lo mismo.

**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

La gente rió. A Vernon Dursley nada le resultaba.

—**Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

El comedor gruñó y algunos le lanzaron maleficios al globo para quitarse la rabia.

**Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a** **buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. **

Hagrid y Harry cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron ampliamente. Sería divertido leer la parte donde Hagrid llegaba a aquel lugar.

**En privado, Harry estaba de** **acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

El comedor pensaba lo mismo que el libro. No obstante, nadie se fijó en que Harry, Hagrid, Albus y Minerva sonreían ampliamente. Sería una sorpresa para todos cuando Hagrid apareciese en escena.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas** **olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los** **vidrios de las ventanas. **

Muchos se estremecieron porque no le gustaban las tormentas.

**Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y** **preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. **

La gente apretó los puños debido a que suponían que Harry se las tendría que arreglar solito.

**Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama** **cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la** **manta más delgada.**

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar. Era muy injusto que Harry haya tenido que pasar por esas cosas, mientras la comunidad mágica adulaba al niño que vivió sin saber estas cosas.

**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se** **estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de** **hambre.**

Algunos bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados, mientras los restantes miraban a Harry atónitos. Ahora sabían porqué era tan flacucho, aunque no les ponían contento saberlo.

—Es intolerable que un Potter haya tenido que pasar eso—gruñó Remus, apretando los puños.

—Más sabiendo que los Potter son una de las familias más ricas del mundo mágico —acotó Sirius, golpeando la mesa furioso.

Harry los miró con cierta curiosidad y se decidió a preguntárselo cuando hablase con ellos.

Entre tanto, Ron maldecía entre dientes y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó algo como eso. Y ambos pensaron en que debían tener una conversación con Harry en algún momento, pero por ahora debían seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron** **cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca,** **informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. **

El alumnado sonrió, mientras Sirius y Remus aplaudían.

Harry, en cambio, rodó los ojos y le pidió al profesor que siguiese leyendo. Flitwick continúo leyendo de inmediato.

**Esperaba acostado a que** **llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y** **preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

—¡Quién sabe! — exclamó Hagrid encogiéndose de hombros.

Muchos le miraron asombrados, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron por lo bajo.

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. **

Hagrid ensanchó aún más la sonrisa. Se alegra de ser el responsable de sacar a Harry de allí.

**Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría.**

Algunos negaron con la cabeza, mientras el resto reía por lo bajo.

**Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.**

—¡Exacto! — sonrió Seamus.

Harry asintió, pero siguió escuchando la lectura.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las** **rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban** **desplomando en el mar?**

Hagrid miró a Harry ruborizado antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez** **despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

—Hazlo —instó el comedor, mirando esperanzado al libro.

Harry volvió a rodar los ojos.

**... tres... dos... uno...**

**BUM.**

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —exclamó el comedor, mirando confundidos y aterrados a Harry.

Harry suspiró, mientras que Hagrid, Albus y Minerva se miraban uno a los otros, brevemente.

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.**

**Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

_Hagrid_ pensó Harry con alegría.

—Se acabo el capítulo —anunció el profesor Flitwick — ¿Quién desea leer ahora?

—Profesor Flitwick, primero comeremos y luego Hagrid leerá el capítulo si quiere- respondió Albus mirando a Hagrid con los ojos brillando de diversión.

—Claro profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, ruborizado.

Albus aplaudió una vez y los platos con comida aparecieron en las mesas del gran comedor.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamaron Ron y Sirius, sobándose el estómago.

Los Weasley, Hermione, Harry, Remus y Tonks rodearon sus ojos. Pero, al siguiente momento todos comían con cierta rapidez, ya que no se podían aguantar para saber que había pasado con Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos y chicas.<strong>

**Me adelanté con este capítulo, pero es lo de menos. Ahora bien, debo reconocer que estuve apunto de borrar este capítulo y escribirlo todo de nuevo porque estaba pésimamente escrito, una redacción mediocre sin cohesión ni coherencia , que me costó darle sentido a lo que había escrito la primera vez. Sin embargo, no lo escribí de nuevo debido a que perdería tiempo. Pero que sepan que me sirvió para darme cuenta cuánto he mejorado desde aquel entonces. Y eso es lo principal.**

**Hoy no diré gran cosa ni responderé review anónimos porque estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo del tercer libro. Lo tendré en poco tiempo porque ya estoy de vacaciones. En fin.**

**Eso sería y nos leemos pronto. Besos y saludos.**

**pd: No quise revisar las faltas ortográficas por todo lo que me costó re-editar este capítulo. Si ven algo, me avisan y yo lo arreglaré. Por ahora quiero pasar de este capítulo horrible.**

**pd2: Estén atentos para cuando actualice el capítulo del tercer libro porque diré varias cosas.**


	5. El guardián de la llaves

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo juego con ellos.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Las conversaciones se apoderaron del comedor cuando la comida apareció en las mesas de cada casa de Hogwarts. Durante unos quince minutos, la gente comió y conversó amistosamente hasta que la cena se terminó. Rápidamente, los platos desaparecieron y todos volvieron su mirada a la mesa Alta, esperando a que se comenzase a leer.<p>

Hagrid, viendo aquello, tomó el libro, lo abrió en el capítulo correcto y se dispuso a leer.

—**El guardián de las llaves.**

— ¡Hagrid! — exclamó el comedor sorprendido y preguntándose qué tendría que ver él con la suerte de Harry.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron los unos a los otros, pensando en la cola de cerdo de Dudley y tratando de no reír a causa de eso, pero fue en vano. Al siguiente momento, se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

La gente los miró impresionados, ya que no entendían por qué se estaban riendo de ese modo.

Los tres, en respuesta, le hicieron un gesto a Hagrid para que empezase a leer. Él, entendiendo a los jóvenes, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

**BUM. ****Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

Algunos rieron a carcajadas, mientras los demás pensaban que Dudley se merecía despertar bruscamente.

—**¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

— ¿El cañón? — preguntaron los sangre pura, arrugando la frente.

Los hijos de Muggles rodearon sus ojos y pidieron que siguiese la lectura debido a que no les apetecía explicar qué era el cañón.

Hagrid asintió y volvió a leer.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba**

**un rifle en las manos:**

— ¿Rifle? — volvieron a preguntar los sangre pura, confundidos.

—Es una arma muggle— respondió Hermione, al tiempo que los demás hijos de muggles volvían a rodar los ojos.

Luego ella, le hizo un gesto a Hagrid para que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

Un Hufflepuff de primer año emitió un: ¡Oh! Antes de que Hagrid continuase leyendo.

—**¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

—Como si me interesase eso— dijo Hagrid, deteniendo la lectura.

Varios sonrieron antes de que se pusiese a leer de nuevo.

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

Hagrid lo gritó tan fuerte que muchos se taparon los oídos.

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe** **sordo, cayó al suelo.**

Harry sonrió.

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. **

Hagrid esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo.

**Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto** **por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que** **brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

La gente reunida en el comedor no sabía si reír o no. Al final, aptaron por esbozar una sonrisa o reír disimuladamente.

Hagrid, quien había leído su descripción lo más despacio que pudo, se encontraba absoluta y completamente rojo al finalizarla.

— ¡Buena descripción, Harry! — dijo Sirius a través de su risa. Fred, George y Remus, al igual que Sirius, reían a carcajadas.

—Harry, realmente sabes cómo hacer una buena descripción — comentaron Fred y George, levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Harry, sin embargo, no había escuchado nada de lo que decían, ya que miraba a Hagrid, pidiéndole disculpa. Él lo miró fijamente antes de asentir, queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien. Luego de aquello, Hagrid siguió con la lectura.

**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo.**

Hagrid se ruborizó un poco antes de seguir leyendo.

**Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

—**Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... **

_No lo fue _Pensó Hagrid antes de continuar leyendo.

**Se desparramó en el sofá** **donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

La gran mayoría se reía por lo bajo, imaginado a Dudley petrificado por ver Hagrid. Era una imagen graciosa.

—**Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido.**

— ¡Bien dicho, Hagrid! — exclamó el comedor satisfecho.

Hagrid esbozó una sonrisa antes de seguir leyendo.

**Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba** **agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

— ¡Son unos cobardes! — exclamó la mesa de Gryffindor indignada.

Harry no quiso hacer mayores comentarios. Sabía que muy pronto esa gente desaparecería del libro**.**

—**¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le** **sonreían.**

—Harry... —comenzó a decir Hermione lentamente —, ¿Siempre harás descripciones así?

Harry se encogió de hombros; mientras Ron y ella se veían con cierto nerviosismo, preguntándose cómo sería la suya.

—**La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces** **mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

_Esa fue la primera vez_ Pensó Harry con cariño.

_Es tan cierto, es una copia de James, salvo los ojos que son los de Lily._ Reflexionó Sirius con un deje de tristeza.

_Tan parecido a James, pero con la personalidad de Lily._ Repasó Remus, mientras miraba a Harry un tanto deprimido.

_Esos ojos...esos ojos que tanto me gustaban., esos ojos que tanto me recuerdan a mi Lily son los mismos que tiene Potter, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir así?_ Se preguntó Snape con una tristeza infinita antes de que la voz de Hagrid le indicase que se seguía leyendo.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

—**¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de** **morada!**

—**Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante.**

— ¡Así se habla, Hagrid! — exclamó el comedor, encantado por el actuar de su profesor.

Hagrid, tornándose rojo y sonriendo, siguió leyendo.

**Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el Gran Comedor debido a que estaban muy contentos por el tratamiento de Hagrid con los Dursley y hasta los demás profesores no se pudieron resistir de enviarles sonrisas, demostrándole así, respaldo con su actuar.

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.**

—**De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley**

—¡Bien hecho Hagrid! — aplaudió el comedor.

A estas alturas el capítulo estaba siendo de lo más entretenido.

—**, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, ** **pero tiene buen sabor.**

Sirius sonrió, mientras que Harry miraba a Hagrid, agradeciéndole por haber dicho eso, ya que para él fue algo nuevo y que lo dejó maravillado.

**Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió** **con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con**

**«Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

Harry siguió mirando radiante a Hagrid.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su** **garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

— ¡Buenos modales, amigo! — dijo Ron, riendo. Hermione en cambio, miraba a Harry indignada.

Harry no sabía si reír por el comentario de su amigo o quedarse callado para evitar el regaño de su amiga. Decidió que no diría nada y se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, la señora Weasley le regañó; pero con mucha suavidad.

—Harry querido, deberías saber algo de los modales. No ves que de ese modo puedes herir los sentimientos de las personas.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Weasley —respondió Harry avergonzado.

Luego de aquello, Hagrid decidió seguir leyendo.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

—**Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y**

**Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

—¡Hogwarts!, ¡Hogwarts! — aplaudieron los alumnos, mientras los profesores les miraban con diversión.

**Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

—**¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no** **si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Ron rió entre dientes. Hagrid tenía sentido del humor.

**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas,** **y dejó escapar una risa despectiva.**

La gente aplaudió antes de que la lectura continuase.

**Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían** **ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un** **fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo** **cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

— ¿No sé supone que él no debe hacer magia? — preguntó Umbridge, mirando indignada a Hagrid.

El silencio se apoderó del comedor al tiempo que Hagrid agachaba la cabeza.

—No— contestó Albus.

—Pero él nos enseña, por lo tanto, estaría autorizado para hacerla —dijo Seamus, encogiéndose de hombros.

Los demás miembros de la casa de Gryffindor asintieron con la cabeza.

—No, no puede— le rebatió Albus con tristeza.

—Ya te entiendo — soltó Katie —. Hagrid nos enseña Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, nada que implique hacer magia. Además tengo entendido que le rompieron la varita cuando lo expulsaron, de modo que no puede realizar magia.

—Y por ese motivo quiero saber por qué está haciendo magia delante de Potter— gruñó Umbridge.

—A usted no le incumbe, profesora— siseó Harry, mientras que Ron y Hermione entrecerraban los ojos.

Muchos contuvieron la respiración. Umbridge, en tanto, apretaba los puños.

— Además, Hagrid no merecía ser expulsado — gruñó Hermione enfadada.

Todos la miraron confundidos, preguntándose qué quería decir con eso; pero sabiendo, por sus expresiones, que ellos no dirían nada y que ellos debían esperar a que la lectura de los libros les dijese por qué habían dicho eso.

En tanto, Hagrid miró agradecido a los tres amigos antes de seguir leyendo.

**El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a** **sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un ** **paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de ** **un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

— ¡Pero qué! — exclamó la gran mayoría, asombrado. Muchos no tenían el contacto suficiente con Hadrig, por lo que, no estaban habituados a sus hábitos. Los que sí lo estaban, reían a carcajadas mientras murmuraban ¡Ese es Hadrig!

**Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

—**No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

— ¡Bien! —exclamó el comedor, aplaudiendo.

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

—**Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se** **preocupe.**

Las risas se apoderaron del comedor una vez más porque, realmente el capítulo se estaba poniendo divertido.

Harry, en tanto, recordaba cada momento de aquel día. Y esta vez, a diferencia de lo que había pasado en ese entonces, reía por los comentarios de su amigo.

**Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca** **había probado algo tan maravilloso**

Las risas se licenciaron al instante y el ánimo decayó en un segundo ¿Cómo Harry lograba cambiar el ánimo en un sólo segundo?

_Mi madre nunca nos dejaba hambrientos y mi amigo sí lo estaba._ Pensó Ron aturdido. Él se estaba dando cuanta, poco a poco, que no había razón para sentir celos de su amigo.

_Los Dursley me las pagaran._ Gruñó Sirius mentalmente enrabiado.

_¡Maldita sea mi condición!_ Pensó Remus, regañándose por no haber sido tan estúpido.

—Me encargaré que eso nunca más suceda — graznó enojada la señora Weasley, lanzándole un maleficio al globo, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría.

**, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

—**Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

La gente suspiró resignada antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

—**Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián** **de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

—**Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry**

El comedor gruñó. Todavía sin entender por qué razón le ocultaron la verdad a un niño como Harry, quien por lo demás, era el héroe del mundo mágico.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—**Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry**

—**¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que** **retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras**

No hubo sorpresa en la gente reunida en el comedor, ya que sabían que ellos reaccionarían de la misma manera que Hagrid.

_Pronto comenzara la diversión_ Pensó Harry, recodando el episodio de la cola de Dudley y esbozando una sonrisa. Sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, igual reían intentando imaginar la escena que pronto se acercaría.

En tanto, nadie se atrevió a decir algo referente a la risa de los tres amigos, debido a que sabían que ellos estaban rodeados de misterios que pronto todos descubrirían.

—**. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que** **disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no** **supieras nada de Hogwarts.**

— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? — preguntó enojada la profesora McGonagall —,deberíamos haber sospechado cuando no recibimos la carta de confirmación.

Los demás profesores asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Albus Dumbledore miraba apenado a Harry _Es por su bien._Se recordó antes de que Hagrid decidiese seguir leyendo.

**¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

—**¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

—**¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los** **Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

_¡Cobardes!_Fue el pensamiento de todos.

—**¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!,** **no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

—Suena como que no sabes nada de las cosas, porque… — comenzó a explicar Hermione, exponiendo su punto de vista; pero se quedó callada al ver la expresión de su amigo.

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio**

**y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

— ¡Ves! —le respondió Harry, rodando los ojos.

Quienes escucharon a Harry, quedaron estupefactos, _¿cuándo se había hecho una pregunta? ¿por qué Harry decía ves? _No entendieron nada de lo que pasó

Ron captó de inmediato el mensaje.

—Hermione, no debiste decir eso.

—Ya lo sé.

Este intercambio dejó a todos confundidos, sorprendidos e intrigados, _¿de qué cosa estaban hablando Harry, Ron y Hermione?_

Por más que tratasen de entender, no podían, incluso sus más cercanos no sabían qué había pasado entre ellos.

_¿Así funcionan los tres?_se preguntó la mesa de Gryffindor _ Porque parece que hablasen__ en clave._

Nadie se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario porque creyeron que con la lectura de los libros podrían entender de mejor manera a los tres amigos.

—**Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

Hermione alzó una ceja, queriendo decir que de eso no se trataba.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a contestar Harry, mientras Ron intentaba de no reír.

Otra vez, la confusión se apoderó de la mesa Gryffindor, ¿_Cómo lo hacían para comprenderse mutuamente? _Ninguno se los pudo explicar, por lo que, suspiraron y esperaron a que Hagrid continuase leyendo.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

—**Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

—**¿Qué mundo?**

— ¡El mundo mágico! — exclamó el Gran Comedor exasperado.

Harry rodó los ojos una vez más y haciéndole un gesto a Hagrid para que continuase leyendo.

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

Igual a lo que ocurría en el comedor, todos parecían a punto de estallar.

—**¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como**_**mimblewimble**_**.**

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

—**Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir,** **ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

— ¡No!, ¡En serio!, ¡Harry Potter es famoso!— comenzó a decir Fred.

—Porque no lo sabía... —continúo George.

—Es más, pensábamos que él era... —prosiguió Fred.

-—Una persona como cualquiera otra — finalizó George.

Muchos rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Harry les veía con furia ¡Cuánto deseaba ser una persona común y corriente!

—No fue gracioso — torció Harry.

La risa cesó al instante al tiempo que todos veían a Harry Potter asombrados, ¿qué quería decir con eso?

Sirius le tocó el hombro _Si no fuese por el __motivo por el cual mi ahijado es_ _famoso, lo encontraría divertido_ Pensó él, recordando a James y sus aventuras en el colegio con algo de tristeza y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, echaba de menos a su amigo.

Luego de pensar aquello, suspiró y continúo escuchando la lectura.

—**¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

_¡Estúpido y arrogante Potter!, Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, siempre siendo el favorito de todos, pero Lily…ella se ganó, con esfuerzo, el ser reconocida._ Pensó Snape furioso y triste.

Los demás, en tanto, miraban con lástima a Harry, que ignoraba las miradas y pedía que la lectura siguiese.

Hagrid, percatándose de esa petición, volvió a leer.

—**No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una** **mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

—**¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le** **diga nada al muchacho!**

—¡Cállate muggle! — rugieron todos, porque ya era hora que Harry supiese su origen y la verdad detrás de la muerte de sus padres.

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada** **furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

— ¡Valiente! — repitió atónita la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ya sé — gritó Harry —. Es cobarde.

Gryffindor no dijo nada más y siguió escuchando la lectura.

—**¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que** **Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la** **ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

_¿Cuál era el contenido de esa carta?_Pensó Harry, mirando con interés al libro y preguntándose si tía Petunia aún la tendría aguardada _Sí la tiene, se la pediré._

—**¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— ¡Así se hace Harry! —elogió Ron.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

—**¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DURSLEY! —gritó el comedor gruñendo y rechinando los dientes _¿Cómo iba a costar tanto que Harry supiese la verdad? _Era inaudito lo que estaba aconteciendo en el libro.

Harry sonrió un poco antes de que Hagrid siguiese leyendo.

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

—**Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid**

—¡Vamos, Hagrid! — silbó el comedor encantado.

Hagrid se ruborizó antes de seguir leyendo.

—**. Harry debes saber que eres un** **mago.**

Aunque todos aplaudieron, la verdad es que pensaron que había sido un poco brusco el modo en que se lo dijo Hagrid; pero también comprendían que nada podían hacer para cambiar aquello, así que, esperaron a que la lectura siguiese.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

—**¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

— ¡Excelente reacción, Harry! —dijeron Fred y George, riéndose un poco; mientras el resto rodeaba los ojos.

—No digan nada — amenazó Harry, apuntándoles con la varita enojado.

Los dos se quedaron callados al instante, evidentemente sorprendidos por el temperamento y tono de voz que había empleado Harry, ya que no se lo esperaban.

Los demás retrocedieron algo asustados, pero siguieron prestando atención a la lectura.

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se** **hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos** **padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la** **carta.**

— ¡Finalmente! —exclamó el alumnado, aplaudiendo.

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con** **tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

Minerva McGonagall gimió.

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

Una vez más, la gente aplaudió. Harry rodó los ojos ante eso, pero igualmente esbozó una sonrisa debido a que Hogwarts era su hogar.

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

Albus Dumbledore miró al libro detenidamente, pensando en todos sus logros hasta que la voz de Hagrid le indicó que seguía leyendo.

_**Querido señor Potter:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el**_ _**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros**_ _**necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del**_ _**31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta.**_

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía** **cuál era la primera. **

Harry se avergonzó un poco. Su primera pregunta había sido algo tonta.

**Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

—**¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Muchos se volvieron en dirección de Harry, perplejos; mientras el resto abría los ojos ampliamente ¿Esa había sido su primera pregunta?

—Esto es en serio, Harry. Esa fue tu primera pregunta — le interrogó Hermione aturdida —, es decir, esperaba que tu primera pregunta fuese otra, una más...

—Se a lo que te refieres — se apresuró a decir Harry.

Hermione lo miró fijamente como si estuviese exasperada; pero se quedó callada, escuchando la lectura.

—**Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente** **con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una** **lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas)**

Todos, a excepción de quienes lo conocían, miraron a Hagrid incrédulos

— ¡Pobre búho! —sollozaron Parvati, Lavander y Katie antes de que Hagrid, un tanto ruborizado, continuase leyendo.

**, una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

Miradas de desconcierto se pudieron notar en cada rincón del Gran Comedor antes de que Hagrid siguiese leyendo.

_**Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

_**Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_ _**El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

_**Hagrid**_

— ¡Lograste leer eso! — dijo Ron con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

Harry asintió, pero sin hacer mayores comentarios. Hagrid vio en aquello una señal para continuar leyendo.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después** **fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. **

Varias féminas miraron con desaprobación a Hagrid, que optó por seguir leyendo.

**Entonces volvió y se sentó, ** **como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

— ¿Feletono? — preguntaron los sangre pura. Los hijos de muggles volvieron a rodar los ojos.

Sin embargo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás Weasley, reían a carcajadas.

— ¿Por qué se ríen? — preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Tonks confundidos.

—Lo sabrán en el tercer libro — logró decir Ron, a través de su risa.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron. Luego de aquello, Hagrid creyó conveniente seguir leyendo.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

Algunos rieron por lo bajo ante esa reacción.

—**¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con** **el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

—**Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

Lo mismo sucedía a lo largo del comedor, todos incluyendo a los Slytherin, gruñían.

—Claro que mi ahijado irá a Hogwarts y tú no tienes derecho a prohibírselo, Dursley — siseó Sirius, lanzando un maleficio al globo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa con la cual le quería demostrar que, a pesar de las dificultades, él había logrado ir a Hogwarts, aunque seguía sin entender las reacciones de las personas reunidas en el Gran Comedor, porque esto ya había pasado y era evidente que llegó al colegio.

Sirius, de inmediato, captó el mensaje. A veces a él costaba reaccionar con calma debido a que sabía que todo esto ya había sucedido, de modo que no debía actuar así. Sin embargo, escenas como la recién descrita lo sacaban de quicio. Suspiró profundamente y continúo, después de aquello, escuchando la lectura.

—**Me gustaría ver a un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry.**

Varios rodaron los ojos, mientras que Harry suspiraba lentamente.

—**Un**_**muggle**_**—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica»** **como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _**muggles**_**que haya visto.**

—¡Así se habla, Hadrig! — exclamaron los alumnos mientras aplaudían.

Hagrid sonrió encantado antes de seguir leyendo.

—**Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo** **tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

— ¡No se puede, muggle estúpido! — gritaron todos.

—Detener la magia en él, ¿Pero quién se cree que es? —gruñó Sirius, apuntando en el pergamino más bromas.

Harry agachó la cabeza, recordando cada momento en que el tío Vernon, sin explicación, le castigaba o regañaba por las cosas extrañas que sucedían a su alrededor. Y sólo cuando se enteró de que era un mago, entendió los retos injustificados.

Ron y Hermione, en tanto, lo miraban con tristeza. Nunca pensaron que su amigo lo pasase tan mal antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Ambos, sin demora, se apresuraron en tomarle las manos en señal de apoyo antes de que Hagrid siguiese leyendo.

—**¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un** **mago?**

_Por supuesto que sabía _Gruñó Harry mentalmente, apretando los puños.

—**¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos!**

**¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

— ¡Lily no era condenada!, ¡La pérfida eras tú! — exclamó el profesor Snape más fuerte de lo habitual.

Todos lo miraron atónitos, porque jamás lo habían visto defender a nadie, mucho menos a Lily Potter debido a que Harry y él se llevaban mal.

Harry, en tanto, arrugó la frente, intentando comprender a Snape en la defensa de su madre; pero entre más pensaba más se confundía. No obstante, lo dejó pasar, por ahora.

Remus, en tanto, miró a Sirius. Ambos supieron, al instante, la razón por la que Snape defendía a Lily y aunque no le gustaba que eso sucediera, igualmente tuvieron que esbozar una sonrisa, porque Lily no era condenada, en lo absoluto. Y en eso Severus Snape tenía razón.

Luego, los dos suspiraron y esperaron a que Hagrid continuase leyendo.

**Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

— ¿No sé supone que los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia en casa? —preguntó Neville confundido.

—Es cierto —respondió Harry, recordando las oportunidades en que había recibido cartas de aquel tipo.

Los adultos se miraron inquisitivamente, sin atreverse a decir nada. Al igual que Fudge, quien entrecerraba los ojos.

—**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

— ¡Lily Potter no era ningún monstruo! —gruñeron las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout

Harry se sorprendió por la defensa que estaba teniendo su madre. No se la esperaba, por más que supiese que todos la querían.

_Petunia, tú eras la monstruosidad, no mi Lily _Pensó Snape enojado, sin embargo, su expresión no había cambiado para nada, ya que seguía tan malhumorado como siempre, intentado que nadie supiese que era lo que realmente sentía.

Luego de aquella reacción, Hagrid creyó conveniente seguir leyendo.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

_Por supuesto que estaban orgullosos de la gran bruja y persona que era Lily _Recapacitó Snape, recordando a los Evans.

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años** **que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

_Claro Potter, ella siempre fue celosa de Lily, porque Petunia siempre quiso ser bruja como su hermana. Deberías haberlo intuido_ Snape regañó a Harry mentalmente, arrugando la frente.

—**Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a** **ti,**

Sirius, Remus y todos cuantos habían asistido a la boda, sonrieron con nostalgia, recordando momento a momento ese día y lo felices que se veían. También recordaron el embarazo de Lily el nacimiento del pequeño Potter y lo orgullosos que estaban los dos. Si Voldemort no los hubiese atacado, hubieran sido una familia muy feliz, de eso no tenían dudas.

_¡Maldito Potter! Hasta que conseguiste a Lily, ¡Grandísimo idiota arrogante!_Pensaba Snape rechinando los dientes ante el recuerdo amargo de la boda y el embarazo de su amada, aunque nadie se fijó en su reacción, por lo que, después de esas reflexiones, la lectura continúo.

**y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

— ¡La anormal eres tú! — Gritó enfadada Minerva McGonagall. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

— ¡Explosión! — gimió el comedor enrabiado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin hacer mayores comentarios.

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

—**¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

Los adultos sisearon enojados. Aún no se podían reponer de esa mentira.

—**¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que**

**los Dursley volvieron al rincón**

— ¡Temperamento de Hagrid a la vista! — dijo Ron, preparándose para los gritos y, por sobre todo, para la escena de la cola.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron y supieron al instante a que se refería.

—Falta poco amigo, no desesperes — le indicó Harry intentado ponerse serio.

La mesa Gryffindor, nuevamente, quedó sorprendida ¿De qué cosa hablaban? ¿A qué se referían los tres?

Los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y Tonks los miraron interrogantes, pero ellos se encogieron de hombros apuntaron al libro.

—**. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

Muchos asintieron, de acuerdo con el profesor.

**¡Qué Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

—Suena irónico, ¿no lo creen? — torció Ron.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, pero él se encogió de hombros; mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

Los gemelos estuvieron a punto de decir algo, sin embargo, Molly los calló con una mirada severa.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

_Ahora sé porque_ Pensó Harry con amargura.

—**Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado**

—Nadie lo esperaba— susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—**. No** **tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no** **sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para** **decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

—Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si hubieras llegado a Hogwarts sin saber tu historia — dijo Ron con un gesto pensativo. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hubiese estado como un loco preguntando porque lo miraban — dijeron Fred y George, imaginado a Harry como un demente.

Solo unos pocos rieron por lo bajo, los demás rodaron los ojos.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

—**Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo** **decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

_¡Cuán cierto es!_ Pensaron todos.

Albus Dumbledore, en tanto, miraba a Harry muy tranquilo. Él sabía gran parte del misterio y por alguna extraña razón suponía que todo se aclararía durante el trascurso de la lectura. Y solo esperaba que el muchacho no se alarmarse ni lo odiara por todo lo que le había ocultado.

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

—**Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no** **sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

Muchos gimieron involuntariamente.

—**¿Quién?**

—**Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

—Sí— concordó el comedor.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo.**

—Sí —volvió a concordar el comedor con aspecto sombrío.

Harry seguía rodando los ojos.

**Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él. Eso era lo que experimentaban con ese nombre.

—**¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

—**No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció**

—Lo hiciste decir el nombre —dijeron Sirius y Remus aturdidos. Harry se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ese es mi ahijado! — exclamó Sirius orgulloso. Él sonrió.

Mientras eso ocurría, el Gran Comedor se estremecía.

—Es sólo un nombre —declaró Harry enojado.

Muchos le enviaron miradas de demencia, provocando que Harry volviese a rodar los ojos y se cruzase de brazos. Albus Dumbledore, desde la mesa de profesores, miraba con orgullo al muchacho.

—**. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años,** **comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros** **sólo querían un poco de su poder**

_Tan cierto..._pensó Snape, arrugando el entrecejo.

**, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles.**

Los adultos se estremecieron al recordar aquellos días, donde cualquiera podría pasarse al lado oscuro o simplemente traicionar a todos, no fue una época bonita y esperaban que jamás tuviesen que pasar por eso de nuevo .Los alumno, en tanto, temerosos escuchaban atentos a la lectura.

**Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.**

Todos sollozaron, recordando a cada uno de los fallecidos por culpa de él.

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quient -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

_Nunca lo hará mientras yo esté con vida _Albus Dumbledore miraba oscuramente al libro y para suerte de él, nadie se fijó en esa mirada.

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he** **conocido nunca.**

_James era un muy buen mago, un poco alocado, pero lo era. En cuanto a Lily, no hay palabras para describirla_Repasaban Remus y Sirius con tristeza y conteniendo las lágrimas.

_El Sr Potter era muy inteligente, genio en la trasfiguración...excelente amigo, aunque un alborotador...y Lily, una excelente bruja, bondadosa, cariñosa..._ Reflexionó Minerva McGanagall, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

_¡Excelentes miembros de la orden del fénix!_ Pensó Alastor.

_¡Arrogante Potter! Siempre figurando, siempre llamando la atención; pero Lily, mi __Lily, tan inteligente y dotada de cualidades magnificas..._ Repasó Snape amargamente.

Albus Dumbledore miraba a Harry con tristeza, mientras recordaba a James y Lily.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio** **es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

_Jamás mi Lily se pasaría al lado oscuro_ Gruñó Snape, mentalmente.

**Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.** **»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de** **en medio.**

_No fue por eso_ Pensó Albus, mirando otra vez al libro oscuramente.

**Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el** **día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no sollozó. Él debía ser fuerte y no flaquear en partes como estás.

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido** **como el de una corneta.**

Lo mismo que sucedía en el comedor, muchos sacaban un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.

—**Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor** **gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

— Es muy cierto— exclamaron las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout.

Harry sonrió abiertamente, ya que encantaba oír a las demás personas hablar tan bien de sus padres.

**»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. **

A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta e intentó contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Nadie dijo nada, pero se les podían notar los ojos aguados.

**Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto...** **también trató de matarte a ti. **

Harry se estremeció ligeramente, mientras recordaba más nítidamente esa luz verde de la maldición asesina.

**Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para** **entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

_No fue por eso soquete. Fue por esa estúpida profecía_ Pensó Snape amargamente _Y __si yo no la hubiese escuchado nada habría pasado_**.**

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente?**

Harry se aplastó el cabello para que nadie viese su cicatriz, cosa que los demás sí estaban haciendo.

**No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry.**

—Famoso porque una maldición asesina mató a mis padres, famoso por quedar sin familia, famoso por una tragedia que yo no pedí, famoso porque esa cosa no me mató a mí— gritó Harry, golpeando la mesa.

La gente se quedó paralizada a causa de la impresión que le produjo ese arrebato y sin poder emitir comentario alguno.

—Harry— le susurró Sirius, atrayendo a su ahijado a él—. No pasa nada y si quieres sollozar, hazlo. Nadie te lo impedirá, bueno.

—Sirius— gimió Harry.

Sirius, en respuesta, lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry se relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, aun sentía su cuerpo temblar de rabia e impotencia.

Para quienes veían la escena, no pudieron dejar de sentir un nudo en la garganta por lo que estaban viendo.

Después de que aquello pasó, Hagrid siguió leyendo.

**Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Todos sollozaron por los caídos, pero nadie más fuerte que M olly por escuchar su propia apellido. Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro, consolándola mientras sus hijos la miraban apenados.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

Nadie se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno, porque la expresión de Harry se los impidió.

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba** **terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la** **había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una ** **risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

El comedor se estremeció, mientras que sus mentes eran un caos, ¿Cómo pudo recordar Harry esa risa?, ¿qué tanto más recordaba de aquella noche?, ¿Y cómo era posible que recodarse esa escena cuando había sido trágico? Simplemente, esto los dejó atónitos.

Harry no quiso mirar a nadie, por lo que, le rogó a Hagrid con la mirada que siguiese leyendo. Él lo hizo sin demoras.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. **

—**Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. **

Sirius miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

**Y te llevé** **con esta gente...**

—**Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

— ¡Cállate! —rugió el comedor antes de que Hagrid continuase leyendo.

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

En el Gran Comedor había pasado lo mismo. Nadie se acordaba que estaban allí.

**Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

Harry rodó los ojos.

—**Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti,** **probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen.**

— ¡Ni te atrevas Dursley! — rugieron todos.

—Porque si lo haces te las tendrás que ver con nosotros— sisearon Sirius, Remus y la señora Weasley.

Hagrid decidió seguir leyendo antes de que un caos se formase.

**Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

Uno a uno, sin decir una sola palabra, se fueron parando y formando una fila para maldecir al globo.

Luego de que la fila se hubo acabado y todos volvieron a sus puestos, la lectura continúo.

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba:** **siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

Sirius y Remus, desde sus puestos, le lanzaron más maleficios al globo.

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas** **rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

—**Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

—Así se hace, Hagrid— aplaudió la profesora McGonagall, provocando el sonrojo de él.

Los demás se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

**Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un** **gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la ** **pared y permaneció en silencio.**

— ¡Bien! —silbó el comedor, contento.

—**Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en** **el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

—Cualquiera las hubiese tenido— meneó la cabeza Hermione antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

—**Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

—**Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. **

Umbridge y Fudge asintieron con la cabeza, ya que eso era lo que pensaban.

**La misma noche que trató** **de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba** **volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

_¡Gran misterio!_ Pensó el comedor.

Albus Dumbledore miraba sin expresión alguna, sabiendo perfectamente por qué razón se había esfumado.

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para**

**morir.**

—¡MURIO ,GRABENSELO EN LA CABEZA! — gritó Dolores Umbridge.

Casi todos dieron un respingo porque se habían olvidado de su presencia; sin embargo, el comedor rodeó los ojos.

Ella los miró rechinando los dientes y molesta por la actitud _Ya verán, mocosos, ya verán que no es verdad y que yo siempre he tenido la razón _pensó antes de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo.**

_Así fue_ Suspiró Harry _aunque de otra forma._

**L agente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

_La más grande mentira, porque volvieron con él _Meneó la cabeza Harry.

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió** **sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante.**

— Así— murmuró el comedor.

La profesora Umbridge los miró alarmada _No saben lo que dicen._

**Porque algo relacionado** **contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que** **sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

_El amor tan grande de una madre por su hijo. Y algo que él jamás conocerá _Pensó Albus Dumbledore mirando oscuramente al libro. Para suerte de él, todos estaban tan absortos en la historia, que nadie se fijó en esa mirada del director.

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse** **complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

A Severus Snape se le desencajó la mandíbula de la impresión _Potter no habla en serio porque tiene que ser igual al padre, quien fue al que más le gustaba la atención _ Al profesor no le cabía cabeza algo como esto, pero la meneó para sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y continúo prestando atención al libro.

**¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon.**

Sirius apretó los puños. Remus imitó la acción de su amigo.

**Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

Muchos bajaron las cabezas con tristeza. El que Harry Potter no creyese que fuese un mago superaba todos los límites.

Hagrid, viendo aquello, se apresuró a leer.

—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser** **un mago.**

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

—**No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o** **enfadado?**

—Así es— se rió Harry.

Los demás rieron junto con él.

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían** **hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba** **molesto o enfadado: **

Casi todos esbozaron sonrisas.

**perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado** **fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le** **había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, ** **aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la ** **boa constrictor?**

—Lo cual fue una locura — dijo Sirius radiante.

Los demás se rieron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

—**¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya** **verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

_No quería serlo_ Pensó Harry, sobándose la sien.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

—**¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela** **secundaria Stonewall**

—¡No muggle! — rugió el comedor —. Él irá a Hogwarts.

Harry sonrió.

**y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará** **toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

—No son porquerías, muggle— siseó Pansy.

Todos le dieron la razón.

—**Si él quiere ir, un gran**_**muggle**_**como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—.**

**¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. **

Varios asintieron con la cabeza.

**Su** **nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo.**

La gente sonrió. Hogwarts era el mejor colegio de todos.

**Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo** **que será un cambio.**

—Un gran cambio— añadió Harry radiante.

**Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido:**

**Albus Dumbled...**

—Eso es cierto— declaró Susan, provocando los aplausos de los alumnos.

El director sonrió, mientras que Umbridge siseaba enojada.

—**¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE**

**ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

—¡Oye! — exclamó el comedor, enojado; pero sabían que Hagrid idolatraba al director como para dejar que esa ofensa quedase así.

Albus Dumbledore, en tanto, miraba a Hagrid sonriendo. Harry, en cambio, intentaba contener la risa, al igual que sus amigos

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó** **sobre su cabeza.**

—¡Uhh!— exclamó un alumno de segundo año.

Harry seguía intentado contener la risa. Se acercaba el episodio de la cola de cerdo.

—**¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI -PRESENCIA!**

—**Ni en ninguna de nosotros— asintieron los profesores.**

Hagrid se ruborizó antes de seguir leyendo.

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz** **violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente,**

**Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. **

Harry no aguantó más y se puso a reír, al igual que Hermione y Ron.

Todos los miraron boquiabiertos, pero en respuesta, Harry apuntó el libro obligando a Hagid a seguir leyendo.

**Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un ** **agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos rieron a carcajadas, pero nadie más fuerte que Harry. Ese episodio había sido divertidísimo, aunque en un primer momento se había aterrorizado.

—¡Excelente Hagrid! —le felicitaron Sirius, Remus, Fred y George a través de su risa.

Hagrid se ruborizó y miró al director y la profesora McGonagall avergonzado. El primero le envió una mirada de diversión y la última le veía severamente; pero para sus adentros, sonría.

Hagrid se encogió de hombros y luego, cuando se acabó la risa, siguió leyendo.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una** **última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

La gente aplaudió. No más Dursley por el momento.

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

—**No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado.**

**Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no** **había mucho por hacer.**

La gente volvió a reír. Hagrid si que tenía sentido del humor.

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

—**Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo**

—Y no lo hice— sonrió Harry, aunque algunos profesores le miraban con desaprobación.

—**. Yo...** **bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso ** **para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las ** **razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—Allí tienes la respuesta a su pregunta, señora Umbridge— sonrió Albus Dumbledore.

Dolores hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras los demás contenían la risa.

—**¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

—**Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el** **tercer año. **

_Cosa que no debieron hacer _Sisearon Harry, Ron y Hermione.

**Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara ** **como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

Muchos se preguntaban por qué razón lo habían expulsado, mientras que Hagrid temblaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban oscuramente al libro. No habían tenido derecho a eso cuando él era absolutamente inocente de lo que se le acusó.

Para suerte de los tres, nadie se fijó en esa mirada, por lo que Hagrid volvió a leer con rapidez.

—**Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid** **en voz alta**

—Un cambio rápido de tema —se rió Sirius entre dientes —.Típico de Hagrid.

Muchos rieron con timidez. Aun le tenían cierto miedo al prófugo.

Hagrid, en tanto, se encogió de hombros ruborizado y siguió leyendo.

—**. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

—**Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que** **todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Terminó el capítulo — anunció Hagrid, suspirando aliviado.

—Entonces se hará lo siguiente: Leemos dos capítulos más y luego a dormir — declaró Albus Dumbledore. Todos asintieron—.Bien, ahora leerá la profesora Sprout.

—Por supuesto profesor — respondió la profesora, tomando el libro que le tendía el director.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.<strong>

**Otro capítulo re-editado. Un logro para mí, ya que hay mucho que arreglar.**

**En fin no diré nada. Así que, nos leemos en breve.**

**Besos.**


End file.
